


Naruto: Vampire

by FiendMaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tarot, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thought being himself was good enough for him. But when Sasuke got in the picture, he found that life was way more blissful when you spent it with another. SasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Title:** Naruto: Vampire  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama & Supernatural  
 **Pairings:** SasuNaru  
 **Warning:** OOC Naruto & Sasuke  
 **  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

* * *

"Teacher, we could make a tarot card booth for the festival." Shikamaru suggested. "I doubt any of the other students would have thought of one and tarot booths are pretty rare. Our sales would be high."

Their teacher Iruka nodded. "Yes, yes that sounds like a great idea."

"We need people to do the tarots first." Shikamaru stated wisely.

"Does anyone know how to work tarots?" Iruka asked the class.

Many shook their heads in negative until Kiba brightened up. "Naruto knows how!"

Everyone murmured.

"Naruto?"

"He knows how to do tarot? Scary..."

"What a weirdo. Who knows how to use tarot cards anyway?"

The blonde stayed silent in his seat; his head down and his arms placed in front of him. He didn't utter a word. He never did. He was the silent kid of the class. Even Shikamaru who slept most of the time made more noise than him. Naruto was practically a ghost in the room and everyone ignored his presence just like they should. Just like he wanted.

The teacher coughed and everyone stopped murmuring. "That's great! Naruto, can you teach the others how to use tarot cards?"

"..." Naruto looked up with hooded eyes at his teacher who took care of him when he was a happy child until he finally lost the will to keep up the facade. It was for that, maybe, that he replied. "If they learn well." His voice was hoarse, he hardly used his vocal cords after all and he smirked mentally as everyone in class shuddered.

That's right. Be scared of me.

Iruka licked his lips nervously. "Alright... Who wants to be taught how to use tarot cards?" He looked around his students.

Silence met his words.

Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at the floor again.

"I'll do it." A male volunteered.

The blonde stopped his glaring to raise a wondering eyebrow.

That voice... if he was right then it belonged to—

"Sasuke! Good! Good! Who else?" Iruka asked jovially.

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke was one of the silent ones. He never spoke either. The only time he did was to scare away any girl who got the guts to go near him because they "like" him. Airheads.

They only wanted Sasuke for his looks, the same way they liked Naruto for his looks but Naruto was too "weird" for them.

Naruto scoffed.

Like he cared. He actually liked them staying away from him although they did have the occasional fawning for him which made him want to kill a baby.

Liars. They lied to themselves. They "like" him, they say? More like, they're attracted to his physical features but "like"? No, like was too deep.

He blinked slowly as he remembered he was still in his classroom.

"Okay, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru has volunteered. Anyone else?"

The girls in the class hesitated.

Most of the hot guys were volunteering and Naruto was hot himself... Of course they wouldn't miss an opportunity like this.

Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"Four is enough." He said with a stern dismissing tone.

His teacher looked at him before addressing the class. "Okay, the rest of you will help with the making of the set up and bringing the tables and chairs. Oh and we have to save money to buy tarot cards for our boys as well."

"Buy me a new one as well." Naruto muttered.

He was being a lot more talkative today but what needs to be said, needs to be said and damn, he wanted new tarot cards. His were so battered from usage.

"Alright then, we have to earn to buy four tarot card sets. Okay, you guys should talk about who brings what and Naruto will teach the boys how to use the tarot cards."

Naruto didn't bother moving from his seat. If they wanted him to teach them then they better move their asses and sit obediently in front of his seat.

Surprisingly, they did just that.

"So... what's the basics?" Shikamaru questioned.

Blue eyes continued glaring at the floor, not making any indication that he heard his class president.

"Um... Naruto?" Kiba raised a hand uncertainly before dropping it down like he was burned.

Naruto didn't mind. He didn't care. He didn't talk either. He just wanted the silence for a while longer.

Apparently, so did Sasuke because he stayed silent, not bothering Naruto.

What _did_ bother Naruto was the onyx eyes the raven set on him.

"What?" He hissed at the silent boy.

Onyx eyes blinked innocently and Naruto repressed himself from hurting the pale perfection. "Nothing. Just... when are we going to start learning? It's not like we have all the time in the world. The festival is a week away and we—" A pale hand gestured to the two brown haired boys beside him. "—have to practice on using the tarot."

Blue eyes stared at onyx ones unblinkingly until Naruto finally nodded.

He reached over to his beaten leather shoulder bag before taking out a pen and a pad of paper, furiously writing on it after placing the paper on his desk.

He was pretty sure that the three in front of him were having triplet faces of confusion but he only looked up after finishing what he wrote on the paper and handing it out to Sasuke, the only person he acknowledged at the moment.

Naruto usually acknowledged Shikamaru but Sasuke was the one who really connected with him through silence since Shikamaru was always asleep.

Sasuke scanned the paper, reading the step by step basics on using tarot cards before passing it on to Kiba.

"Well, you made it easy to learn." Was the comment that escaped cherry lips.

The blonde stared at Sasuke for a while before glaring at the floor once more.

"Alright, I think I get it." Kiba gave a beastly grin.

"Ah, me too." Shikamaru nodded after a while.

"Great. We're done then." Naruto said before standing up, shoving his pen and the remaining papers in his pad inside his bag before he slung it carelessly over his shoulder and walked out the door; the three other boys following silently after.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The door creaked as the person entered the dull orange-lit room that looked very old with the carved wood chair to the scratched table as the only furniture in the empty small damp room.

A thud resounded as a beaten leather shoulder bag fell to the floor from strong shoulders. The boy set himself on the chair that creaked as well and picked up battered cards from the top of the scratched table.

He shuffled them before laying them down on the table; two cards first then three beside it then two again beside the three.

The dull orange light blinked and a shadow cast over the boy.

Naruto paid no attention.

He was very used to strange shadows and lights in this particular room of his.

A weight settled over his right forearm and shoulder in a form of a hand. Hot breath fanning across his neck and he shuddered slightly before whipping his head around.

Blue eyes blinked.

No one.

He rubbed his hand over his forearm to keep his goosebumps from forming and stood up shakily, leaving his tarot cards on the old table before picking up his shoulder bag and leaving the room.

Naruto locked the door before walking the hallway to his room in the old hotel and pocketing the key in his bag.

The yellow light over his head as he walked flickered a bit but Naruto once again, much like a while ago in his damp room, ignored it.

He neared his hotel room door and slipped out another key, slightly bigger than the key he used to lock the earlier room with before and pushed it in the key hole.

A tan hand flicked on the lights after slipping the key it was holding in the bag again as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

His room brightened, the lights steady and not flickering as it lit the clean and pristine hotel room.

Unlike, the rest of the hotel, the rooms were pretty decent; his twin king beds were side by side, the white sheets changed and his bed made.

Naruto dropped his bag on the bed near his window on his way to it. He moved aside the clean curtains and peered out the window, releasing a sigh.

He bumped his head on the glass.

"Today was..." Naruto licked his peach pink lips. "Good."

A smile graced his handsome scarred face.

Truly, today was good. He talked more and the boys weren't scared of him. Sasuke even offered him to have coffee together. Of course, he declined. He had wanted to use his tarot cards in his sanctuary and mull over things.

That didn't go as planned and it was already late. He had better sleep soon if he was going to talk more tomorrow.

He cleared his throat, wincing at the dryness.

Unsticking his forehead from his clear window, he made his way to his desk/dresser and picked up a bottle of water; unscrewing the cap and taking a relieving swig.

He tiredly slammed it back down on the desk/dresser with the cap screwed back on and entered his bathroom.

After a refreshing shower and brushing his teeth, he re-entered his room clad in a loose shirt and boxers that had the words "ALWAYS HARD" in front in big bold red letters.

Naruto jumped to his bed and landed on his back, he stretched, sighing happily as his body relaxed.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his long pillow, throwing his arm over towards the other bed's pillow.

"Ow!" The tan beauty flinched as his finger stung.

Blue eyes opened to stare accusingly at what could have pricked his finger but immediately turned to shock as he openly gaped at two roses that was set on top of the pillow on his other bed.

"What the..." He picked one up and sat up, holding it to himself and twirling it.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Sasuke turned the corner and entered his noisy classroom in silence, casting a glance at the blonde beauty that caught his eyes all the time.

A sigh left his cherry lips.

Naruto was glaring at the floor as usual again...

He braved himself and walked over. "Naruto." Was the greeting he gave as he sat down in front of the boy, discarding his bag beside himself.

Blue eyes raised to meet his onyx ones and stared.

"You're thinking of something." Sasuke stated as he looked back into those wondering eyes.

The blonde stayed silent but Sasuke could read him quite clearly; Naruto was trying to decide if he was worth telling his thoughts to.

"Last night..." Naruto started, obviously deciding that Sasuke was trustworthy. "Two roses suddenly appeared on my pillows. I... didn't notice them."

Sasuke kept his stoic face on. "Uh huh?" He egged the blonde on.

"That's all really. I'm just trying to think of how anyone could have put it in my room. My door was still locked and... the chain was in place. I... I don't know. I'm confused."

Cherry lips stretched into a smile. "You're talking more today."

The boy in front of him smirked. "You're talking today."

Sasuke nodded and hummed in reply.

They stayed like that, in silence, until their adviser came in.

Iruka didn't mind them like that. He simply strode in the room, greeted the class and told them to start with the festival preparations.

Kiba and Shikamaru went to sit on either side of Sasuke and played with their hands, fiddling.

"We can't do anything without the cards." Naruto spoke.

The two nodded and went to the wall beside Naruto's chair to rest and close their eyes.

Sasuke, however, stayed where he was, eying Naruto which irritated the blonde much like the day before.

"What?" Was the hissed question to his action.

"Nothing. Want to go out for coffee _today_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why so persistent, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched. "Don't call me that."

"Fine. Why so persistent, Sasuke?"

"Nothing... just wanted to maybe talk? It's not like I like anyone else in this room but you and them." Sasuke gestured to the two sleeping boys.

Strong tan shoulders shrugged before the owner stood up, grabbing the shoulder bag beside his chair then walking out the door.

Sasuke followed silently.

"Which coffee shop by the way?" Naruto inquired, throwing a look at Sasuke.

"My house." The raven smirked at the suspicious look he was given. "Come on." He overtook the blonde and strode towards the entrance doors of the school.

"I am _not_ riding your car." Naruto stated blandly as they stood in front of Sasuke's Prius sleek black car.

The raven pouted uncharacteristically.

"Eh. I have my own car."

They leveled their gazes at each other before a sigh was released from peach pink lips and Naruto slipped in the passenger seat.

The engine roared on as soon as Sasuke got in the car and he drove away from his school to his apartment.

The calming spattering of rain filled the silence in the car, the clouds opening to pour.

They stepped out of the black car once inside the apartment garage, Sasuke walking silently to a elevator and pressing the up button.

Naruto trudged up the garage path to Sasuke, stepping in the elevator as it opened and simply following Sasuke as the latter walked out of the elevator and continued past doors before stopping in front of a silver colored one.

The door was opened and the two stepped inside.

"Sit on the couch, I'll prepare the coffee."

"O—" Blue eyes blinked as Naruto looked from side to side, Sasuke suddenly disappearing. Shaking his head, he went to sit obediently on the black and white minimalist couch.

"Here."

Naruto jumped and pursed his lips. "Stop appearing and disappearing damn it." He scolded.

Sasuke merely frowned, sitting beside him.

In unison, they blew the smoke wafting from the coffee mugs in their hands.

The blonde decided to break the silence. "So... what's the purpose of this?"

He gasped as Sasuke suddenly straddled him, holding the mug Naruto was holding before taking a sip, setting his own mug on the coffee table behind himself.

Naruto stared at the pale perfection straddling him with a critical eye. "What?"

"Nothing. I was lonely." Was the soft reply he got before he was captured in a gentle hug.

The blonde did nothing, not moving to set down the mug or hug Sasuke back. "I see."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thought being himself was good enough for him. But when Sasuke got in the picture, he found that life was way more blissful when you spent it with another. SasuNaru.

**Title:** Naruto: Vampire  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama & Supernatural  
 **Pairings:** SasuNaru  
 **Warning:** OOC Naruto & Sasuke  
 **  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

* * *

 Naruto shut his door closed and immediately slumped on his bed, his leather shoulder bag sliding down to the floor. He heaved a sigh, tan fingers reaching up and skimming across his peach pink lips in amazement.

Sasuke had kissed him right after the oh-so gentle hug.

"What the fuck." Naruto wondered softly.

It was such a mess. After the kiss, he seriously started thinking if the Uchiha was some sort of secret hoe. He even told the Uchiha; "I'm not rich."

So awful, that's what he felt, when he saw the flash of hurt on Sasuke's face.

Of course he tried to make the raven feel better but the raven had shoved him away and ordered that he leave.

He did.

Because what else can he do?

Besides, he wasn't a sociable person in the first place.

Neither was the raven.

He was doing them both a favor.

Naruto nodded his head to himself and consequently went in his bathroom to brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection, moving his arm forward and backward mechanically, suds formed from his mouth, spilling over.

Surprised was he; to see worry and guilt in his normally dull azure blue eyes.

Well, that was new.

Naruto rinsed his mouth and spat out the foam. He looked at his reflection once again before scrunching his brow, shaking his head and going back to his bedroom.

The blonde flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling, a soft laugh bubbled from his mouth as he realized how much he was staring tonight.

It was so interesting how Sasuke of all people was the one who got invoke emotions from him. Especially with the weird ways the raven approached him with.

Who the heck hugged another guy so intimately?

Shaking his head, he slid his eyes shut and finally allowed himself to sleep.

"Naruto." A hand gently laid itself on the blonde's table.

The aforesaid boy looked up questioningly.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. Naruto looked around his classroom, eyes landing on raven hair.

Sasuke...

Azure eyes widened as it took in Sasuke's red eyes and disheveled appearance.

"...What?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

Shikamaru sighed beside him. "Yes, that's why I'm asking. You left with him yesterday didn't you? What happened?"

Naruto looked away from the weak form of Sasuke and bore his eyes into Shikamaru's. "I've got nothing to do with it." He hissed.

The brunette shrugged with a sigh, shaking his head. "Troublesome."

With one last hard gaze at Shikamaru, Naruto looked down towards the floor again and closed his eyes. He breathed in from his nose and slowly released it from his mouth.

Stupid Uchiha; it was his own fault.

"Class," Something solid slammed into the wood of the teacher's desk, calling the students' attention.

The blonde slowly looked up with a bored gaze to see his teacher sweep his eyes around the room, stopping briefly at Sasuke's area before nodding once to the class. "Good Morning."

Who the hell was this wannabe?

Definitely not Iruka.

Grumbles were heard as a reply.

Apparently though, this teacher didn't want to accept the lame excuse for a response.

"I said; _Good Morning._ "

"Morning." The students' aside from the blonde dutifully chorused, mumbling after.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the teacher. He was peculiar; white gravity defying hair, a bandana used as an eye patch and an orange book held on one hand that looked strangely like porn.

He snorted and returned his attention to the floor.

"Naruto." The wannabe teacher said.

Azure eyes sharpened and glinted at being called to attention. Naruto directed his gaze upward without lifting his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

The teacher held his gaze before addressing the class. "I am Kakashi Hatake; you may call me Kakashi. I'll be your substitute today as Iruka is on sick leave." Kakashi raised his porn book. "I want all of you, except for the Taro Card players, to submit a sheet of paper with your duty for the booth by the end of the period. Begin."

There was a buzz of noise as students stood up and started to talk amongst themselves.

The three tarot card playing boys stood up to saunter over to their leader. And Sasuke took the spot beside Naruto's chair, a frown on his normally expressionless face.

"I'm rich." Sasuke said to the floor. "I don't need money."

Naruto flinched and blinked rapidly, looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows but stayed silent as Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

The blonde shook his head as if to shake away thoughts then set his mouth to a straight line.

"I'll teach you guys how to use the tarot cards. My cards are pretty worn out though."

"It's fine; we don't care." Kiba replied.

It took a while to teach them, Kiba more than the other two.

When the bell rang, they were already done and had packed their bags. He would have left in a hurry like always but he was troubled about Sasuke.

Catching up to Sasuke wasn't much of a job though, since the lonely boy was always walking slowly back home.

So there they were, two figures standing opposite each other, being like a shy couple and looking away from the other when their eyes meet.

Naruto spoke first. "Sorry."

"It's fine... now. I mean, I guess I shouldn't have done what I did anyway." Sasuke bit his lip. "I just... You know the feeling when the person who you've been waiting for is right there and you just can't stop yourself? That's what I felt—what I feel... for you."

"Hey now... Confessing to a guy isn't normal." Naruto laughed nervously.

"It isn't, is it?"

"No..." The blonde replied. "But... why so sudden?"

"It isn't sudden." Sasuke said. "I've been watching you. I know that sounds strange but don't feel violated."

"Well damn, you make that hard." Naruto joked. "Seriously though..."

"Don't feel pressured or anything, I just wanted you to know." Sasuke smiled. "I'll take my leave."

"Sa—suke..." The blonde shook his head. "Bastard disappeared again."

Naruto turned away, heading to the school exit then to his long walk home.

A long screech sounded as the old fashioned elevator closed and ascended.

It opened on the destined level, and the occupant walked out.

In the corner, a figure watched as the ex-occupant of the elevator turned to a hall.

The dark figure followed suit.

He swiftly walked behind the man, as if a shadow, with no footsteps and stopped as the man stopped on his door.

The keys of the man he was following jingled as it was inserted in the key slot of the door.

He moaned softly as he leaned over and lightly held the man's left forearm and right shoulder. His lips ghosted lightly over the man's now tensing neck and he placed soft kisses before vanishing as the man looked back, bewildered.

"What..."

Naruto trudged up the stone steps to a warm looking house, his hands in his pocket and his head bowed.

As he reached the entrance, he reached out with one gloved hand to press on the doorbell.

Shuffling of footsteps was heard then the door swung open.

"Naruto!" Clad in a sweater, jogging pants and kitchen mittens on his hands was none other than his teacher, Iruka.

The blonde nodded his head at his teacher with a slight smile. "Still sick?"

"Oh! No, I'm feeling better. Come in!"

Naruto nodded again, accepting the invitation and going in.

"Anything wrong? Usually you come here when you're troubled."

A smile formed on pink peach lips. "Yeah..."

Iruka nodded knowingly. "Sit down and tell me about it."

"What do you think of ghosts?" Naruto asked, taking a seat across his teacher.

"Ghosts? They are nothing but a figment of imagination, Naruto. Why, what made you ask this question?" His teacher asked with a touch of worry.

"Something has been bothering me. Strange things have been happening to me."

"How strange?"

"Things like roses appearing on my pillow, touches and a kiss on me but no one's there. No one." Naruto sighed. "Am I finally going insane?"

"No, of course not."

Naruto directed his azure eyes to his teacher. "Do you think maybe it's my parents? They're telling me that they are watching me?"

Iruka closed his eyes slightly, shaking his head slowly. "Naruto..." He started in a gentle voice. "Please don't think like that. In the end, you will only hurt your heart. Your heart is really fragile... I know you haven't healed from your parent's death. It was so sudden..."

The blonde gulped, looking down suddenly. He chewed the inside of his cheeks as his eyes started watering. "Don't talk about that."

"Right." Iruka stood up, looking around the room. "Want something to eat, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it as Iruka spoke again.

"It'll make you feel better."

"Alright. Have I told you I was gay by the way?" He asked his teacher.

"I... what?" His teacher paused, looking back at him. "You are?"

"Yes." Naruto smiled.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Naruto: Vampire  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama & Supernatural  
 **Pairings:** SasuNaru  
 **Warning:** OOC Naruto & Sasuke  
 **  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

* * *

Naruto was lying down on his bed, eyes closed. He was relieved that he had a chance to tell his teacher Iruka that he was gay though slightly disturbed by the memories of his parent's resurfacing.

It was a long time ago that Naruto found out his sexuality which was probably one of the reasons he finally allowed himself to be... himself. And not the happy and hyperactive idiot he made himself out to be.

He still remembered his reason for doing that façade... so clear in his mind. The day he returned home with blood stained hands, mad eyes and a laughing maniac yet scared disposition.

His parents were dead on the side walk outside their house. His parents, who were brutally murdered right in front of him for some unknown god forsaken reason, left in pieces under the glaring sun. And the murderer, who left him as a child, grabbing bits of his parents in tears, slowly getting covered in blood. His sanity snapped.

Of course, after that event he had looked in the mirror, seeing nothing but a blank face and forced a smile. Forced a laugh. And thought; how easy it was to act like he was happy.

Wasn't like anyone cared. Wasn't like anyone knew; no one but Iruka, his teacher and self-appointed guardian. And it was easier this way; no questions would be asked unlike if he acted like how he felt...

Until the day he met another boy who disliked him for his cheery self but at the same time liked him for a reason the boy didn't know until Naruto said it to him.

Death, insanity, blood... they both knew it so well.

Gaara...

" _My parents died when I was young... I killed them. I killed them so thoroughly because they... people... tried to kill me. What could I have done? I became insane." The red head spoke hauntingly to him._

" _I loved my parents." Naruto said simply, not judging the kid in front of him in any way._

" _That's great. I bet they weren't maniacs who wanted to kill their son."_

" _No... they got murdered. I understand insanity, Gaara." The blonde looked up to sea green eyes and smiled softly. "Now you know why you like me."_

_The red head smiled back and for the first time since his parents died, Naruto felt a bit happy. "I suppose I instinctively knew that you would understand me."_

_Naruto smiled genuinely._

" _You're beautiful when you smile like that... It's not fake."_

_Blue eyes blinked in surprise._

" _I would have noticed, you know?"_

_Naruto smiled again. "Yeah, I bet you would have I guess."_

Gaara...

He didn't even know where the red head was any more.

Gaara was the first person who connected with him in pain and insanity. Gaara, who he had fallen in love with in his young age and Gaara... the person who made him realize he was gay.

Naruto laughed softly.

He'd probably never see the red head again after Gaara had left with his siblings two years after they met.

It was sad, and Naruto would probably regret it all his life, that he never told Gaara his love for him.

The love was gone now but the affection was still strong. He'd never forget Gaara.

His childhood friend and unrequited love was the one who taught him to be himself and not put up the façade any more. Gaara had also made him lose his will to continue his lie.

" _Who cares about façades?" He said._

" _I... It's easier to hide my grief and this way, people won't ask questions. I won't be bothered."_

" _Forget hiding it. You have the right to show it, so do so."_

After that day, Gaara had helped him to stop his façade from showing any more and slowly, he was able to show his grief until it dwindled to nothing.

When Gaara left, he had become a loner and a person who only did what was comfortable to him and life was better.

Indeed, it was.

Naruto opened his orbs, staring at the white ceiling above him wonderingly.

It was always so weird when he looked at white ceilings... He always felt pulled toward it as if it held a safe sanctuary for him to curl up and sleep peacefully in.

Raising a tan arm, his pointer finger slowly slid up to point up at the ceiling. His eyes trailed across his arm up to the end of his pointer finger before looking up at the part of the ceiling he was pointing at.

A soft long sigh released from his peach pink lips and he closed his eyes, letting his hand fall beside him.

He wondered if roses were on his other bed again. Truth was, the whole thing was amusing and creepy at the same time to him.

While it wasn't exactly comforting to know someone was going in and out his room with no need in opening his door like humans, it was still amusing him since the feeling of being watched over and obviously liked was making him feel happy.

Somehow, he was starting to have affections for the roses giver.

Naruto wasn't an idiot though, he knew he was threading dangerous waters for not being negative with his sort of stalker but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

He shifted, reaching his hand over and feeling the switch blindly, too lazy to open his eyes. He smirked as he flicked the lights off and settled back down, intent on drifting off to sleep.

Naruto figured he could check out his roses in the morning. That'd make for a good morning.

And it was.

Azure blue eyes halfway opened, tan hands immediately rubbing his sleepiness away.

Naruto turned his head and stared at the two roses lying on top of the pillow on his other bed.

He picked one up, wonder in his features. He had a feeling every weird thing happening to him was being caused by only one person.

The class was noisy when he entered the room and proceeded to his chair. It was normal though so he didn't pay any attention to his classmates.

"Hey,"

Azure eyes looked up to a nervous Sasuke. "Hi." He replied shortly.

"You aren't treating me differently?"

Naruto sighed heavily. Apparently, he was going to talk a lot today. "Why should I?"

The raven smiled and took his spot on the floor in front of Naruto's table.

Ah... apparently not.

"Good morning!"

The blonde looked up, his lips forming a small smile as he saw Iruka.

"Continue the preparations for the fair and boys, get your tarot cards from Shikamaru." Iruka told the class.

Naruto looked up at his class president, excited inside to have a new set of tarot cards. The brunette handed it to him with knowing eyes that made the blonde narrow his blue eyes.

He averted his eyes to Sasuke, who was looking interestedly at his own set of tarot cards and began shuffling through it while Kiba, who was beside Sasuke now, looked at each card one by one.

Shikamaru started using them as he had learned from Naruto which made the blonde almost smirk in affection of his three students.

At least they weren't being bastards who treat the tarot cards as if they were nothing.

For the rest of the day, the blonde taught them how to use it properly. He murmured instructions rarely to a confused Kiba but all in all didn't talk much which made his day a lot better.

It was five when he decided to go home and after telling the others that they would continue tomorrow, he walked home, suddenly remembering that he told Sasuke he had a car.

He didn't.

It wasn't like he didn't have money, he just never found the use of getting a car since the hotel he inherited from his parents was near to the public school he went to.

The doorman tipped his head in his direction and he nodded back as he walked pass the still grand but old doors into his hotel.

Naruto got on the old-fashioned elevator, waiting then getting out on his floor.

He walked the long hallway down to his door.

As he finally reached it, he felt something touch him.

His eyes widened a fraction but he brushed it off and entered his room.

He dropped his bag on the floor, picking up the comic book lying on his desk and flipping through as he sat down on his bed.

A breathy short chuckle escaped him and he turned to the next page, smiling.

Blue orbs darted upward at a disturbance before looking back on his comic then looking up again with wider than normal eyes at his ajar door which was closed just a moment ago.

Bewildered, he threw the comic he was holding to the side and stood up, grabbing his door and looking out to see a figure at the end of the hall.

Naruto took a good look before the man turned to his left.

He reminded him of Sasuke... Dark spiked hair at the back with blue tinged bangs, slender figure hugged by black clothes then oddly so, a mask. He figured the male didn't want to be found out but he didn't care, the male was probably the source of all the weird things happening to him and so, he followed.

His steps echoed dully in his ears as his orange rubber shoes thudded against the carpeted hallway.

Naruto's blue eyes sharpened as he looked to his left just in time for the male to step back and turn again.

"Fucking tease..." He muttered, hastening to follow lest he missed the chance to find out who the male was. His rubber shoes squeaked on the floor when he stopped abruptly right on the gap of the carpeted floors.

The blonde looked straight at the male who was on the other end of the hall. He was about to step forward when the male raised an arm, curling his hand in a way that made Naruto want to hold on. Instead, he stepped back and turned away then jolted back quickly as the male was suddenly in front of him and very close.

Naruto swallowed soundlessly, his lips parting at the obvious tension between them. It intrigued him, he never felt this way and now, it's suddenly in the air between them as soon as his blue eyes clashed with black partially hidden by the mask.

He didn't flinch when the male's warm hand slid across the back of his neck and pulled him toward the cherry red lips. Naruto didn't even think much of it when he closed his eyes and had his tongue entwined with a hot slick one but he did react slightly when they pulled away.

Blue eyes roved over the half-masked face, questioning himself if he should even be doing this when he was pulled into another kiss; this one hotter than the other.

Their tongues met once again, entwining and sliding against each other. Naruto wrapped his hand around the other's milky neck, pushing his tongue further in the hot mouth and moaned when his appendage was sucked and nibbled. He stepped forward as an arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer and decided in his hazy mind to follow suit.

Somehow, he was smiling as they kissed when the other stepped forward as well, deepening and heating up their kiss even more. His nimble fingers buried in black spikes moved upward, touching silk strings and he proceeded to untie it, wanting to see the male's most likely handsome face.

As he pulled it successfully, the male pulled away and pushed him back gently, holding onto the mask. After staring into his for a short but intense while, the masked male back away and turned the corner briskly.

Naruto was still dazed but his form stiffened when he realized the male was getting away and though it was a wonderful experience kissing the other, he still wanted to know. In fact, he wanted to know even more now.

His legs shot out from beneath him, turning the corner to try to catch up but stopped, stunned as he saw an empty hallway. The male couldn't have disappeared that fast at the rate he was going.

Blonde brows furrowed as Naruto slowly walked his way back to his room, annoyed and disturbed.

What annoyed him more though was that he was still disturbed by the time he went to his bed that night. For perhaps the first time in a long time, irritation was obvious in his blue orbs and it was with an irritated attitude in which he slept with.

The morning was obviously not better.

He moved lazily to the other bed, obviously expecting the roses to be there and he searched blindly, not exactly ready to wake up yet since it was a Saturday. His hands moved smoothly across the pillow on the other bed and he breathed in slowly, hoping against hope that the roses were there or he would really be exasperated.

Blue eyes opened to the morning and closed immediately as the owner breathed in slowly once again, trying to contain exasperation, irritation and annoyance.

He didn't know when he started getting attached to all the weird things. In fact, he bet it only intensified because of the extremely heated kiss the night before.

Frowning, Naruto decided to wake up since he wouldn't be able to continue sleeping with what he was feeling at the moment.

As usual, he did the basic things for a male to do in the morning after waking up and so, he stepped out of his hotel room with a frowning but good-smelling and clean self.

He fingered the new set of tarot cards he placed inside his pocket and decided to spend the day in his room using it. His room was as dark and damp as usual but he loved it this way.

The old and creaking chair and table kept him company the whole day. He didn't eat lunch but it wasn't a big deal, he always skipped lunch because he forgets.

It was getting increasingly exasperating though when his mind kept replaying yesterday's event, making him stop from playing and really craving for the other male. He was suppressing it though, it wasn't healthy in the least and he didn't even know the man.

At around five in the afternoon, Naruto found his face being covered by his hand as he slouched. Apparently, he couldn't suppress the craving. Still with his face buried in his palm, he slammed back against his chair which made a mighty creak and hung his head back.

"Ugh." He groaned, taking away his hand and sliding it across the table in frustration. The tarot cards scattered on the floor and fluttered as Naruto stood up and walked out back to his hotel room.

Once again, his night wasn't the best. He didn't exactly have nightmares but he couldn't stay still and kept on moving in his sleep.

Naruto guessed this was what people call "restless".

By Monday morning, the blonde wasn't in a better mood having spent his Sunday the exact same way as Saturday though he ate his lunch at least.

As usual, he was sitting on his chair and glaring at the floor being quiet but now with thoughts of the masked male. He realized he was no longer glaring and was staring longingly at the floor.

Blue eyes closed in annoyance.

Naruto probably drifted off to sleep because when he woke up, the room was empty save for Sasuke who was sitting on the floor beside him and slumbering.

He bit his peach pink lips as he looked at the raven so similar to the masked male.

It was against his better judgment when he lightly straddled Sasuke and even more when he kissed the other's cherry red lips.

Naruto didn't pull away as the raven slowly woke up and realized it was him. He was happy though when he was kissed back with sweet tenderness.

Sasuke arms slid around his waist, hugging him closely and he didn't deny the raven, only continued to kiss the other.

When they pulled away to breath, the blonde looked away slightly.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I told you I liked you."

Naruto shook his head, guilt creeping up on him. "It's not... I was thinking of someone else. I'm sorry."

It shocked him when Sasuke only smiled and the blonde didn't know why but he stayed on the warm lap until the other told him he couldn't feel his own legs.

His Monday was suddenly a lot better.

With Sasuke's insistence, Naruto had started going out with him even if he still liked the masked male. It was okay and he was guilt free by the end of Wednesday since he found that he actually really enjoyed the other's company. They had kissed almost always as Naruto kept craving for it; Sasuke tasted a lot like the masked male.

Wednesday found both of them making out in the library seated on the chairs in the farthest corner of the room for privacy.

"Sasuke, what were you going to tell me?"

The raven looked away, furrowing his eyebrows before leaning on him and Naruto immediately accommodated the other by hugging him.

"I figured I should tell you why I'm who I am because I do have a history and I bet you do too." Sasuke released a breath as he felt the blonde's nod. "I'm actually really lucky... I was supposed to be adopted a long time ago. My family was dead since I was nine and I was left with my murderer of a brother. I was... devastated, I suppose. I was also in so much pain because I was young and I didn't know how to handle it all." The raven sighed. "At the age of eleven, I killed my brother. I poured all my negativity into my fist which held a knife that I _pounded_ into my brother. It was healing as much as it was frightening. I was naturally at the edge of my sanity but I held on."

Naruto smiled. "That's real good that you did."

"I held on by not caring anymore because I figured it was easier that way and it was until I was put in the same class as you and started to care... but only for you. You're different... Really different and since you told me, I finally know why; we know the pain of losing our parents."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off, hugging the raven tighter as he remembered reminiscing his past just to tell Sasuke about his history yesterday.

"Naruto, do you... do you think you'd be able to love me?"

The blonde blinked, looking down and nuzzling the raven's hair.

He supposed it shouldn't be a hard answer but with the masked male still in his mind... But then he did like Sasuke and if the masked male never came again, he would probably be able to love Sasuke. In fact, he felt like he was already falling.

Naruto then knew, he was a sucker for affection and love.

Even with Gaara it was the same thing. They connected and just by that, he gathered deep feelings for the red head. Having a fucked up childhood and living alone was most likely to be blamed.

"Yeah," He replied simply and Sasuke was satisfied.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto was staring up at the sky on Friday morning, thinking about him and Sasuke as he had nothing else to think about.

Their relationship was really amusing. Wednesday was the longest conversation they had aside from Tuesday when he was telling Sasuke of his story. It was kind of sad really, in others' point of view at least.

To Sasuke and Naruto, their relationship was perfect. They rarely talked and only basked in each other's presence and really, what was more bonding than that?

But Naruto was conflicted.

He could actually say he loved the raven already but the masked male kept appearing. The missing roses that appeared on his bed before wasn't annoying him any longer. After being with Sasuke on Monday, he started to not mind at all.

It still bothered him how he was still missing the masked male though and he didn't really want to tell Sasuke he loved him back since the other started saying it the day before because he was pretty sure that if he met the masked male again, he would want him instead.

Really, his heart was a fickle idiot. Naruto didn't even connect with the masked male, only drawn and in lust with.

Yeah, lust was the word.

"What are you thinking of?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "You,"

No reply; the blonde wasn't expecting one.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a head nuzzled his shoulder. The blonde raised his hand, burying it in the soft raven hair.

They stayed like that in silence. Sometimes, they kissed the other's cheek or lips as a sign of affection when they felt like it but otherwise they just leaned on the other. The wind was blowing gently by them, calming and relaxing them.

"'S good the fair was delayed." Sasuke commented when the sun was turning orange and making his skin look darker than usual.

Naruto nodded slowly, moving his head to touch soft red lips. "Free week ends today."

The raven hummed. "'Till night..."

Naruto pressed closer, kissing Sasuke's soft lips as a reply of yes.

It was another good thing between the two of them, they hated speaking so they had their way of shortened sentences talk and it was awesome but freaky when they found out they actually understood each other when they shortened what they wanted to say.

Right now, Sasuke was telling him to stay until the night to savor the last free day of school together.

He didn't know why but the raven was the dominant in the relationship. It was mostly because Sasuke was okay with talking more if necessary though.

Naruto really didn't care if he was going to make someone misunderstand him when he doesn't say anything but Sasuke wasn't the same.

The raven said it was because he didn't want more trouble and didn't care if Naruto didn't really get any troubles saying it wouldn't be like that for long if he kept it up.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe my home sometime..." The blonde mumbled to Sasuke's lips and smiled wide when he felt a nod.

If any of their parents were alive, he was sure they'd scold both of them for moving too fast in their relationship especially since Naruto just told Sasuke he should go to his home in the near future.

"Of course,"

Naruto threw caution to the wind. "I love you,"

He almost chuckled when he felt the raven stay still before relaxing and replying. "Love you too."

It was only natural they wouldn't shorten the will be constant back and forth saying of affection and love.


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thought being himself was good enough for him. But when Sasuke got in the picture, he found that life was way more blissful when you spent it with another. SasuNaru.

**Title:** Naruto: Vampire  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama & Supernatural  
 **Pairings:** SasuNaru  
 **Warning:** OOC Naruto & Sasuke  
 **  
Naruto plays Tarot Cards. If you have something against Tarot Cards then please, leave.**

* * *

 

 **Note:** This is the longer version of what happened on  _Monday_ from the last chapter. It's not a new day~

 _Tuesday_ will come up next.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his classroom early Monday morning. His hair was messy; he hadn't bothered in his bad mood. A sigh left his lips as he made his way to his seat, sliding into it as his bag fell down to the floor.

His startling blue eyes, glaring as usual, directed at the floor as he thought of the masked male that kept intruding his thoughts. 'God, _why.'_ was all he thought as he closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm his raging thoughts.

 _Why_ did the man have to leave and not allow him to see what he knew was going to be a beautiful face? _Why,_ for the love of everything, did the masked male have to kiss him? Him, who was starving for human contact? Him, who easily got attached to those who get too close? _Him_ , who was now unable to stop thinking about the masked male?

Naruto pursed his lips, catching himself staring at the ground almost longingly and he growled, throwing his book down to the floor uncharacteristically. He didn't mind the jump the students near him made but he did mind the shrieks from the girls.

And 'Ruka (Iruka) couldn't fathom a reason to why he was gay. Obviously it was because males did not shriek, intrude in your business, become clingy—mostly—and did not dabble much with being all feely and touchy. Of course, those weren't his only reasons but those were what he hated in females and those were what males excelled in not having.

He stifled a yawn that reminded him of his troubled sleep and closed his eyes, intent on at least resting if not napping.

The classroom was a lot darker than the time he closed his eyes and he could only reason that he actually had the pleasure of drifting to a nap. Looking at the window, he supposed it was afternoon and that meant everyone went home.

Glad as he was that he had a good sleep, it irritated him that Iruka didn't bother waking him up to tell him to go home. Oh, well, at least that is if Iruka wasn't absent today.

Cracking his neck and stretching it for a bit to release tension, he laid his head sideways on his table, his cheek stuck to the table, cooling his skin. His eyes landed on the peacefully sleeping form of Sasuke on his table's side.

Without being conscious of it, a smile crept its way to his lips as blue eyes trailed spiky black hair down to a smooth neck that was so familiar. _God_ , Sasuke was so similar to the masked male.

He bit his lips and—against his better judgment—straddled the slumbering raven. His thumb caressed a soft cheek as he leaned forward ever so slowly, connecting his lips with tasty cherry ones.

A soft sigh was released from his mouth at the sweet feeling he had been craving for.

_So similar._

After a while, the lips he was pressed against moved to meld with his own resulting with an even sweeter kiss. "Sasuke..." He breathed out softly.

Wiry strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer, their kiss becoming deeper as they sucked on each other's lips. It continued this way for a while until they separated, looking into each other's eyes while their breaths mingled in between their faces.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were so set on him that it disturbed him slightly which made him look away, remembering the reason he kissed the rather beautiful male in front of him.

"Sorry," He mumbled out.

Sasuke touched his arm lightly, making Naruto direct his blue eyes on the pale boy again. "No, it's fine. I told you I liked you."

Gritting his teeth slightly at the guilt blossoming in him, he grimaced. "It's not... I was thinking of someone else. I'm sorry."

The raven shook his head, smiling.

He really had to cock his head in wonder at that but, not wanting to question any further, he just laid his head on the warm shoulder in front of him and smiled as well when he heard the peaceful sigh Sasuke released.

It was, admittedly, the best feeling in the world since Gaara that he felt as he lay on Sasuke's shoulder, still straddling the boy, watching the sky turn darker.

When the first star showed itself though, which was quite a while, Sasuke asked him kindly to get off since his legs were too numb already.

Naruto stood, chuckling in embarrassment and held a hand out to Sasuke who accepted it gratefully.

Despite how lean and toned the raven looked, he weighed quite heavily or maybe it was because Sasuke was putting his full weight on Naruto's one hand.

A grunt left him as Sasuke finally heaved himself upright in a jerky fashion before promptly falling back down; his legs were definitely not ready yet. Luckily though, Naruto had caught him quite efficiently and was now hugging the warm form close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said softly, pulling away but staying close.

Naruto gulped soundlessly, the beauty of Sasuke hitting him again as the moon outside illuminated the pale skin enchantingly. His eyes couldn't help trailing down to the lips that were glistening from the saliva the pink tongue left when it swept across the cherry red soft skin.

He allowed his tan eyelids to flutter close when soft warm hands cupped his face and drew him close to the other, his breath coming out shallowly in anticipation of the kiss.

When their lips met, a soft moan released from his chest. They moved against each other tenderly, massaging each other's lips in a sensual motion.

A fluttery tight feeling bloomed in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen their kiss, trying to ignore it. He slipped his tongue out to lap at moist lips which almost immediately opened to let out a hot tongue to twine with his own.

"Ha..."

Naruto stumbled backwards as Sasuke started pushing harder onto him, their tongues dancing in a fiery passion, and grunted as he fell rather ungracefully on a chair with Sasuke following him and straddling him in a reverse position of earlier.

The arms that were wrapped around him slipped up to his chest, roaming and tweaking his nubs along the way, making him moan.

"Fuck, Sasuke..." He breathed out, pulling away slightly to catch his breath and heart.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, leaning close, their lips brushing. "Be with me."

Naruto breathed out slowly through his mouth. "Sasuke... I don't love you."

"You like me, that's enough."

"Sasuke..."

"Just say yes. I'm not asking you to marry me."

He chuckled at that. "I know."

"Come on. Yes." Sasuke said, urging him to repeat his word.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, wondering. "Yes..." He said hesitantly.

"That wasn't so hard."

He shoved the raven playfully, scowling not seriously. "Oh shove off."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled. "We have to go home."

"I know." Naruto replied, nuzzling the raven's shoulder.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The city was bright as per usual but somehow it held a different appeal today. Today, it held a remarkable appeal that made him want to stare at it and allow his thoughts to drift into what he supposed were called 'daydreams'.

Naruto looked back at his bed almost dazedly, not registering much. It was so surreal, he felt... detached from the world and it was wonderful. He stared harder at his bed, knowing he forgot something.

His eyes widened and he ceased all his movements abruptly when it came to him.

The roses. The masked man. The _kiss_.

Naruto breathed out, swallowing nervously.

 _Shit._ What the hell was he doing with Sasuke today?

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing it from his mouth slowly. His tongue poked out to lick at his dry lips, tasting Sasuke.

"Mm..."

It was wonderful though. Today was wonderful and he had to be honest, it was because of Sasuke and not because Sasuke seemed like the masked man. True, everything started with the latter thought but gradually, he realized now, the masked man was wiped from his memory until he actually bothered remembering what was missing from his bed.

And so Naruto smiled, bowing his head and staring at floor with a grin spreading on his face.

Damn. Sasuke knew how to reel people in didn't he?

For once though, Naruto was prepared to throw all his thoughts away just to go with Sasuke and the peace that came with the raven.

Ah... foolish thinking.


	5. Tuesday

A groan filled the silence, sunlight filtering in from the square window, casting a warm blanket over the room.

Naruto squinted meekly, stirring under his bed sheets before bringing up his palm to rub at his eyes. "Mmn..." Blue eyes peeked from behind blonde eyelashes, a slight frown gracing pink lips as red bright numbers reflected in the narrowed orbs.

_8:00am_

His eyes slowly grew wider. "Fuck." Steeling himself, he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them abruptly, flinging the sheets off his body and getting up to brush his teeth and dress up without a pause.

He stumbled into the hall towards his classroom, secretly glad that all the students were inside the classroom or his repelling reputation would be ruined. Stopping at the expanse of wall next to the classroom door, he slumped and closed his eyes, trying to gather his bearings enough to act 'normally' in front of everyone so they wouldn't suddenly have the guts to approach him.

Soft footsteps sounded from inside but he paid no heed—atleast, not until the door beside him opened. Opening his eyes, he glared at the figure calmly but then dropped it as soon as he saw Sasuke looking at him tenderly with his raven head tilted ever so slightly.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, a smile slowly making its way onto his beautiful face.

Naruto blinked, unsure of what his reaction should be. He actually wanted to grin.

Well, who was he to deny himself? And so he grinned and he was glad he did because Sasuke's grin in response to his was so breathtaking he could forget everything else and not have minded.

God, he was getting so deep in.

But he didn't care and he gladly submitted to his next want and that was kissing Sasuke. Again, he was glad he did because Sasuke was a lot more passionate today than yesterday and it was saying something because he was already blown away by yesterday.

Then he came to the conclusion: Sasuke won't disappoint.

He pursed his lips, stopping his annoyingly carefree thoughts. Naruto detached himself with slight difficulty, not exactly wanting to separate from the bliss.

"Naruto?"

"Why isn't my mind brooding as always?" Naruto wondered aloud, figuring the raven could answer even though it seemed unreasonable.

But then Sasuke won't disappoint... right?

"Our... relationship, as strange as it is, isn't something that can be brood over about." Sasuke licked his lips rather nervously. "For me, at least." He added quietly.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I'm not trying or am regretting anything."

The raven looked up at him, a small smile appearing once more before Sasuke leaned up to place a chaste kiss on him.

This was getting ridiculously weird.

"Class." Naruto said shortly.

The other boy looked at him confusedly. "It's a free week for us. The festival was moved."

"Oh."

Sasuke made an animated and amused face. "Yeah... 'oh.'"

Naruto frowned a bit. "I was sleeping." He said, a defensive tone underlying his statement.

"Oh I know."

Judging by that, the blonde supposed the announcement was made yesterday. Now that he made that conclusion, he noticed the school _was_ eerily silent. For once. How could he forget the female ability to squeal and shriek with no mind to whether there was an authority present or not?

Maybe he was still sleepy.

"Want to walk for a bit?"

Naruto shrugged, turning away from the raven and nodding. "Sure."

An hour later they found themselves under the shade of a large oak tree, a cool breeze brushing by them from the lake nearby. The lake was glittering under the wakening sun and Naruto stood, his azure blue eyes unfocused yet reflecting the view beautifully.

Surreal. That's how Naruto felt. Surreal.

He and Sasuke were so comfortable after yesterday and all he expected was... awkwardness. And maybe indifference on his part, since he _was_ , in some way, using Sasuke for his own greedy wants.

But no, he looked at Sasuke sideways, the raven bangs covering half of the beautiful pale face as onyx eyes calmly read the book Sasuke was holding on his lap. True, he was using the raven at first but... that changed since yesterday. Only because he forgot the fact he was using the boy at all. In fact, Sasuke absorbed so much of his attention and Naruto didn't even notice it until he was thinking alone at night.

What was it? A sense of... peace? Calm? Serenity? Why was he so... relaxed?

Naruto closed his eyes and released a long breath. Acting in selfishness, he moved Sasuke's book aside slowly before laying his head down on the warm shoulder.

Arms immediately hugged him in a soothing embrace and he basked in it greedily and not fully worthily.

"Sasuke, why do you like me?"

If he was confused then maybe some answers would do him some good.

"I told you, 'the feeling when the person who you've been waiting for is right there. That's what I feel for you.' I... don't have a family anymore and I know you don't either. I've been thinking that if I ever get a partner in life, I want it to be someone who understands, who I can be myself with because they'll definitely know what I'm thinking and how I'll react like and what they should do about it. A sense of security, possibly." Sasuke said, looking at him sincerely before chuckling a bit. "Maybe we should talk more than usual today."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Sure." He lowered his head and settled on his previous position, nuzzling the raven's pale neck slightly. "I guess I feel it. A 'sense of security' as you said, since whenever I'm with you, everything else just flies away. Mostly. I need to be detached in order to not get caught up in carefree thoughts. Different is how I get. Maybe a bit of my old self too."

"Old self?" Sasuke murmured in question. "Oh. Before your parents died?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "A kid, once, went home early. Earlier than his parents so he waited out and somehow he fell asleep but a tortured scream disturbed him and he awoke seeing his parents getting butchered in front of him. Not thinking, he just approached as the murderer left and clutched at the remains of his family. All the while, he thought he was dreaming. Life isn't that kind though. At one point, he faked his life but then someone came along and said: 'Who other than those who experienced such deserve to be themselves?' So that became what he and I thought. Selfish though."

"'He and I'. That's _your_ past?" Sasuke stated without emotion. "Did the murderer get convicted?"

Naruto straightened up, looking at the sky above them through the branches of a tree. "... No."

The raven's hold tightened. "I see."

"Want to know a trivia, Sasuke?"Naruto looked at him briefly, smiling. "I loved talking before my parents died. I think, I still do." At the surprised look at the others face, he continued. "Only if the person I'm talking to understands me."

"Me too, Naruto. I was a happy child once."

Silence reigned for a while, the sun blinding them in its brightness as the breeze whispered by and the lake below rippled peacefully.

Naruto sighed silently, getting a questioning look from the raven beside him who was ignoring his book for over an hour now.

"Wonder what possessed me to tell you my history." He said quietly.

Sasuke glanced at him then laid his head back, raising a hand to filter the sun rays piercing from the tree branches and leaves onto his face. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto made a sound. "Hm. Yeah. How would you?" He said as if speaking to himself.

"How would I?" Sasuke agreed.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The sun was still blinding in the afternoon though the cool breeze kept the two silent males under the shade of the tree from sweating. Naruto had one leg propped up and the other laid down on the grass, his head lying still on Sasuke's lap who simply had his legs stretched as he stared up at the sky, his hand hesitantly brushing over blonde locks softly.

Blue eyes slid close slowly, a puff of air releasing itself once again from pink lips. "Comfortable." He mumbled sleepily.

"Comfy?" Sasuke asked, barely a whisper.

"Comfortable." Naruto repeated, wondering if Sasuke understood his shortened sentences. He understood Sasuke after all though it was a surprise.

"Atmosphere, huh."

They smiled in unison. Yeah, Sasuke understood too.

Naruto chuckled shortly, breaking into a big smile.

An amused noise was his reply along with, "Idiot." that Sasuke said clearly, not a trace of insult in his tone and voice.


	6. Last Days Before Saturday

_Wednesday_

The quiet rustling of papers being turned, wooden chairs scraping across the floor, books being moved and silent whispers filled the air around them. Naruto and Sasuke padded along the carpeted hall in between two towers of cabinets filled with numerous old and new books, maneuvering their way to a deserted and private spot in the big library their school had.

Sasuke stopped at the end, turning his head sideways and tugging Naruto towards two chairs and a table at the far corner of the east wing. They sat down, smiling at each other at their find and started chatting away.

Morning turned into afternoon and still they sat, this time with their heads resting on the old table and their hands intertwined as they enjoyed each other's company in silence, stealing kisses every now and then.

Finally, Naruto sat up, pulling Sasuke with him and connecting their mouths in an intimate kiss before pulling away slightly, their breaths mingling. "Sasuke, what were you going to tell me?"

Sasuke looked away, his eyebrows furrowing while his onyx eyes unfocused slightly. He leaned on Naruto and smiled a bit as the latter hugged him accommodatingly. "I figured I should tell you why I'm who I am because I do have a history and I bet you do too." 'Considering what you told me yesterday' was left unsaid. Sasuke sighed a bit as Naruto nodded. "I'm actually really lucky... I was supposed to be adopted a long time ago. My family was dead since I was nine and I was left with my murderer of a brother. I was... devastated, I suppose. I was also in so much pain because I was young and I didn't know how to handle it all." He sighed again. "At the age of eleven, I killed my brother. I poured all my negativity into my fist which held a knife that I _pounded_ into my brother. It was healing as much as it was frightening. I was naturally at the edge of my sanity but I held on."

Naruto tightened his hold, smiling. "That's real good you did."

"I held on by not caring anymore because I figured it was easier that way and it was until I was put in the same class as you and started to care... but only for you. You're different... Really different and since you told me, I finally know why; we know the pain of losing our parents."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off, tightening his hold even more as he remembered telling his past to Sasuke yesterday.

"Naruto, do you... do you think you'd be able to love me?" Sasuke asked, lowering his head a bit as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Naruto blinked, looking at the back of Sasuke's head before nuzzling the soft raven hair. He knew it shouldn't be a hard answer but – a flash of the masked man and roses appeared in his head – He still liked him... the taste... the reality... the feeling... No matter how engrossed he was and is with Sasuke... it hasn't left. The memory of the masked man hasn't left.

Sasuke... He liked Sasuke and if ever the masked male never came back, Naruto was pretty sure he'd forget and be able to love Sasuke fully because he felt it already – that feeling of falling... falling... He was falling for Sasuke and he knew it, he felt it and... it's just wonderful.

Naruto now admitted to himself that he was a sucker for affection, love and care. It was the same with Gaara, though less intense, that he felt connected and loved and... cared for and suddenly he liked Gaara.

Having a fucked up childhood, living alone... They were most likely the things to be blamed for his love starved self.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied simply, kissing the top of Sasuke's head. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to in time."

Without saying a word, Naruto knew Sasuke was happy, satisfied and content with the answer because he felt the tense shoulders slump, he felt the raven's muscles relax and he definitely felt the tender smile that appeared on Sasuke's hidden face on his skin.

And just like that, the world felt right for that moment, that time, that day.

_Thursday_

"It won't be dandy from here on out, Sasuke."

The raven looked up from his perch, a cup of steaming coffee in hand and an open book in the other. "Why are you worrying?"

"It's only natural." Naruto rationalized. "I won't lie and say I don't value what we have."

"Don't I as well? I love you, after all." Sasuke questioned. "In any case, we can't do anything now. Let's worry together when it happens."

Naruto sighed and stood up from his seat to kneel down on Sasuke's feet. He laid his head on the raven's lap and smiled as long fingers stroked his hair. "I want to keep this peace. Can't we? I think we won't be able to. Life's a bitch, so if it's easy, I'm doing it wrong."

Sasuke chuckled. "You watch anime, Naruto?

"Oh, what caught me?"

"That line."

"Living?"

"Yeah. That's in the new anime, Ao no Exorcist's opening song, isn't it?"

Naruto stayed silent for a while before replying. "I see you watch anime as well."

Sasuke made a sound of acknowledgement.

"I learned how to play tarot cards in an anime convention."

"You got your reading?"

Naruto nodded. "Want to play?"

"Before we sleep, maybe."

"Am I staying here tonight?"

"If you wish."

Naruto stood up, pecked Sasuke on the lips and then sauntered over to the raven's bedroom. "Let's play now then go to sleep."

"Sure, wait a while." Sasuke replied, standing up as well and depositing his cup on a nearby table before joining Naruto.

His book laid forgotten on the couch he occupied earlier.

_Friday_

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled out. His eyes fluttered as he felt a shower of kisses down his back and as arms wrapped his body snugly after.

"Morning." Sasuke murmured.

"Morning" Naruto replied, turning around to hug the raven. "What time is it?"

"Eight am."

"Early..."

Sasuke shook his head before rolling away and standing up. "Sleep. I'll go have breakfast and read a book."

*~*Time Skip*~*

Naruto stared up at the sky, thinking about his and Sasuke's relationship once again.

It was really amusing. Wednesday was the longest conversation he and Sasuke had aside from Tuesday. It was kind of sad in others' point of view but in his, nothing was wrong.

Their relationship is perfect. Less talking and more of basking in each other's presence, what's more bonding that that?

But he was conflicted.

He was certain he loved the raven to a degree and the missing roses didn't bother him any longer. The problem was really the masked man. He wasn't disappearing from his thoughts.

Naruto knew that if he saw the masked man again he would be taken in by lust. He'd want the masked male instead of Sasuke.

Really, his heart was fickle and idiotic. He didn't even know the masked male, let alone does he connect with him.

Only drawn in by lust, really. Was he so pathetic?

"What are you thinking of?"

Naruto closed his eyes and hung his head back, smiling. "You."

No reply; he wasn't really expecting one.

Pale arms hugged him from behind and Sasuke nuzzled his shoulder. The blonde raised his hand and buried it in soft raven hair.

For a while, only silence reigned. They kissed each other on the cheeks or lips sometimes as a sign of affection but mostly just leaned and soaked up each other's presence.

The wind blew gently by, calming and relaxing them even more.

"It's good the fair was delayed." Sasuke commented when the sun started turning orange and making his skin look darker than usual.

Naruto nodded slowly and moved his head to touch soft red lips. "Free week ends today."

The raven hummed. "'Till night..."

Naruto pressed closer and kissed Sasuke's soft lips as a reply of yes.

This was another good thing, they didn't believe in talking too much so they had their own way of talking in shortened sentences that usually lacked the subject. It was freaky when they found out they actually understood each other when they absent-mindedly talked in shortened sentences the night before.

Right now, Sasuke was asking him to stay with him again tonight to better savour the last free day of school together.

The raven was the dominant in the relationship. Maybe it was because Sasuke wasn't as stubborn as him in the subject of talking but who knows?

Naruto didn't care if someone misunderstands his shortened sentences or when he doesn't say anything when someone questions him just because he didn't feel like it.

The raven, unlike him, replies and he said it was because he didn't want the unnecessary trouble derived from not speaking. He said it'd cause Naruto trouble if he kept up his way of doing things.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe my home some other time." The blonde mumbled to Sasuke's lips. He smiled wide when he felt a nod.

If any of their parents were alive, he was sure they'd be reprimanded. They were moving too fast in their relationship but they were fine, he was sure of it.

"Of course."

Naruto threw caution to the wind. "I love you."

He almost chucked when the raven stilled before relaxing and replying. "Love you too."

The blonde smiled. It's only natural to not shorten the will-be constantly said words of affection and love.


	7. Chapter 3

One loud yawn broke the silent morning of Saturday followed by a slap of skin. Birds in the sky flew in circles while chirping, the rising sun making them look ethereal. A large window with forgotten curtains lining its frame reflected the sun's gaze poorly, allowing rays of warm orange sunlight slip in the fairly cold temperature room. The light caressed two lumps covered by white sheets on two rather large beds stuck together.

A rather annoyed grunt was heard soon after the yawn and then a gasp. A thud was heard soon after and a swishing noise as a tangled body tried to get away from twisted sheets. The second form rose slowly, eyes blinking slowly as a hand reached up to clear the sleep away. The tangled male glared a bit, clearly asking for help yet the other male, still half-asleep, made no attempt to help the troubled one.

With a sigh, the tangled male wiggled his way out of the sheets he was certain were out to spite him in the early morning. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled moodily at the other male still on the bed. His hand reached up to muss his own blonde hair as he made his way to his bathroom, intent on getting the morning ritual over and done with.

"Heh. Sorry, Naruto." The unhelpful male said with slight amusement, his voice low and growl-like with sleep. He swung the sheets over him away and stood up, stretching his muscles as he walked over to the glass window with an extremely nice view of the city. His eyes roamed all over until his attention was caught by the sun and he stayed staring at it, mesmerized.

When Naruto came out of his bathroom, he found the raven standing in front of his window as if in a trance. Curiosity bubbled in him at the sight and he slowly walked over, stopping beside Sasuke and looked out. Thoroughly used to the sight however, he was not entertained much and his eyes wandered over to the raven beside him.

Naruto inhaled softly as his throat hitched. His lips closed as he swallowed with as much silence as he could. Sasuke's face was captivating, red lips slightly parted and eyes lost in thought. Involuntarily, Naruto reached up as if in instinct to brush soft raven hair away from the porcelain face of his… of the raven. He immediately regretted his action when Sasuke snapped out of his stupor.

The raven turned, blinking before gazing at the blonde with soft eyes. "Hey…" He reached up much like Naruto did earlier and threaded his fingers in wet blonde locks. "You'll get sick if you don't dry up properly." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'll just go grab a towel. You can shower." The blonde pointed to a rather large cabinet. "Clothes." He said simply.

Sasuke nodded.

*Time Skip*

After everything was done, the risen sun found the males hand in hand outside an old hotel. The blonde male, who was on the right, pulled the other male towards the direction of a neat looking ice cream shop.

"This is breakfast?"

The blonde turned to his companion. "Only when I'm happy. Today I am. Actually, I haven't felt this way since… since before."

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. "Before? 'Gaara' before?"

Naruto blinked twice, surprised at the use of Gaara's name without the inflection of any feeling aside from curiosity. "Um, no, actually. Before, when my parents were still alive." He said, stretching his arms above his head in a carefree manner. "Maybe because he slept over." He mumbled softly to himself.

Sasuke heard the mumble and raised his eyebrows in mild but joyous surprise. "That's… I'm glad." He said. "And I'm glad I decided to sleepover yesterday too."

The blonde's lip twitched to a smile for a second. "Mmhm, me too." Naruto said, chipper. It had been too long since he felt carefree and the sense of happiness marred by no other emotion. He didn't know what caused it—though Sasuke was an obvious answer—and he didn't question it either. Sasuke… the person? Or Sasuke… as a person, period? Maybe it was because he hadn't woken up with someone beside him in a long time. Someone who loved him. Someone he liked. And someone he… trusted? His blue eyes slid over to the raven with tender eyes he was sure he never sported before. "Thank you, Sasuke. For everything."

The raven blinked, utterly surprised. "Um… sure. I mean, hey, don't speak like it's over already. We've barely begun. We… I… You're welcome, Naruto. You are really welcome."

Naruto smiled a bit then bit his lip uncertainly. "Uh..." He laughed nervously, though it seemed more like he was just forcing out the words 'ha ha ha'. "Let's… Let's go eat our breakfast, yeah?" He said before turning to go in the shop.

Sasuke looked after him, slight amusement in his eyes. He knew why the blonde acted that way, mostly since he would have acted the same. They were both in a new territory. He felt happiness and… "Peace." He said softly to nothing in wonder. Happiness and peace, that's what he was feeling right now and it was great. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt at peace but he wasn't complaining. His happiness, though, he understood where it was coming from. Why wouldn't he be happy when Naruto clearly liked him as he is?

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his head poking out of the cream shop door.

The raven, realizing belatedly that he was staring at nothing in particular while lost in his thoughts, smiled sheepishly. "Um… nothing." He said, going in the door the blonde held out for him. "Thanks."

*Time Skip*

Two parfaits and two large spoons with canned drinks fizzing inside glass containers sat in front of two chattering males. Scoops of coffee, hazelnut and more flavors of ice cream were constantly being fed into hot caverns and the table trembled ever so slightly every second with each contact of two males' knees.

"I'm wondering though, Naruto." Sasuke said conversationally. "How come you're talking so much?" He looked up at the blonde, his spoon still in his mouth, making an adorable sight. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm enjoying actually."

Naruto furrowed his brows "No idea. Just don't feel irritated like I always do about talking. I actually don't mind right now. Ah! You slept over. No one has ever slept over my place. It feels great. Like I have a family… Again, I should say." Naruto said, putting a hand on his chin and tilting his head upward in thought. A second passed and he put his hand down, smiling. "Yeah, anyway, you're talking a lot too."

"As we said so before, I like talking when the person I'm with understands." Sasuke said. "Me." He added then chuckled. "Is what I would say but since it's you…" Sasuke leaned forward, scooping some of his parfait up and feeding it to the blonde who hesitated a bit at the sudden gesture. "It's great to sleep with someone again. And… we're so comfortable we might as well be family."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Naruto punched the raven's shoulder playfully. "Kidding aside, did you notice that the waiters are staring at us? Must be used to my silence and shortness."

"Well, they'll soon get used to you speaking since I'm going to sweep you off your feet and turn you into a talkative person whenever I'm around." Sasuke teasingly said.

"I can't believe this. You actually have a sense of humour." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone but his eyes conveyed to the raven that he meant every word.

"Such an ass. I was actually a funny child, thanks." Sasuke said. "It's just resurfaced. Guess I was holding it back or keeping it in. Anyhow, it's out. Hopefully only when you're the one I'm conversing with." At the questioning face the blonde made, Sasuke explained. "Fangirls population might grow. Fangirls might rape me and before you know it, I'm not a virgin anymore." He shuddered a bit at his own imagination. "I just know they can be violent when I start becoming all funny like the old me… it's gonna be hell just trying to keep them away."

Naruto smiled. "Right, well, I don't really care if you go psycho on them with your usual glare. We can be us just to us."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I like that. Exclusivity and such. Plus, it'll feel more special. Not that I'd go mushy over special. Just feels nice to have something special between us."

"You can go mushy over special, Sasuke. I'd go mushy with you." Naruto said and, having finished his parfait, leaned back to look at the ceiling, avoiding the raven's eyes. "I might have let you in too far. It's been too comfortable and you're inside, you are but, fact is, the person I was thinking of when I first kissed you hasn't left my mind. I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke, on his part, didn't look the slightest but reactive. In fact, he was pretty indifferent to what should have been a big blow. "As I said, it's okay, I don't mind."

Naruto looked at him then. "You should. You should mind. You deserve my full attention. I am acknowledging that there is an 'us' and can be a real 'us'. I don't know or understand why you feel that way and I say this because I trust that whatever you are saying, it is the utmost truth." His shoulders, which tensed at Sasuke's words, relaxed. "Anyway, that's about all the long talking I can do."

"It's barely morning." Sasuke said. "I deserve more, okay. But I want you so I'm great." He hesitantly laid his hand over the blonde's. "I'm really happy you acknowledge 'us' but I believe this is the real 'us' already. Just that we aren't truly and wholeheartedly 'us' because we're still straying."

Naruto nodded to signal his agreement. Sasuke really didn't seem to mind that he was still thinking of the masked male… there was barely any envy or what in his voice.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke continued. "Do you want 'us' or the other with you? We have to settle this and today is as good day as any."

Naruto blinked. "I want 'us' but I can't promise. I've… This is new territory. I can't block my own path not knowing if I really can."

Sasuke digested the words slowly. There was no room for misunderstanding. "So… if you see the other again… what will you do exactly?"

The blonde breathed in deeply. "I… I'm not going to… I'll give a chance much like with you." He turned his hand over and squeezed the raven's hand. "Nothing but talk since we are… together." He said. The word tasted so foreign on his tongue. He had to get used to this.

Sasuke inhaled, exhaled then smiled a rather breathtaking smile. "Okay. I trust you. Thank you, Naru."

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

The night air swished coldly, leaves rustling ominously as if in a horror movie. The dead silence pressed, not a whisper, not a single scampering animal. The street lights shined dull yellow as a shivering, brisk walking figure passed them by. The wind picked up and blew harder. As a result, the figure cursed colorfully and walked even faster, just short of running.

When he passed a huge tree, he suddenly stopped dead and turned sharply towards the tree. After a few minutes of staring at the clear and unoccupied area, Naruto backed up with furrowed brows then about faced and resumed his hurried trip back home.

A relieved yet disappointed sigh left cold lips, warming them. The blonde stepped onto a cobbled path and he smiled thankfully up at his old hotel. He walked fast to his elevator and went up to his floor. Stepping out, he blinked rapidly. Dammit, he definitely saw the masked male a second ago. He shook his head to clear his mind of the illusions it was feeding him. What the hell? Sasuke was with him just before his walk home. Was he that much in need of human contact after all those years of solidarity aside from his time with Gaara? Why was he thinking of the masked male all of a sudden?

He sighed once again, even more annoyed then earlier as he opened his door. He switched his air-conditioner off and turned the heater on. A few steps and he dived inside his bed covers, warming himself.

Just before he left for his home, he was at Sasuke's. It was kind of a downer how his annoyance started when he announced that he was leaving. What went in Sasuke's head anyway? It took way too long just to make Sasuke understand that he need not accompany him and that no one was going to harm him. What was he? A gullible moron?

It wasn't like he was unhappy with the obvious fact that Sasuke cared. Albeit, a little too much for his liking. But still, he was happy Sasuke was serious about his safety. Being treated like a girl though… grated on him.

"Shut up." He said irritably to himself.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he poked his head out of the bed covers he was under and stretched his arms out. Happy with the temperature of his room—and closing his eyes—he dropped his arms down to the pillows on his bed.

Naruto winced, gritting his teeth as one of his closed eyes twitched. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. "Fuck, that hurts." He said as he peeked a look at his left hand. Grimacing at the small drops of blood slowly forming on two of his fingers, he sat up, struggling a bit in the process, and cradled his hand.

The blonde sucked on the blood droplets and smiled as he effectively stopped the bleeding, he focused on the roses on top of the pillow beside the one he was currently leaning on. He picked them up, smiling, and stood up to place them near his window.

His annoyance was suddenly replaced with giddiness. The masked male would surely show himself soon. He wondered what he would do.

Naruto went inside his bathroom and commenced his nightly routine.

Ten minutes passed before the blonde emerged from his bathroom, refreshed but ready to sleep. He yawned and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it then snuggling in.

Despite his annoyance, today was a fairly good day. He smiled again, nodding to himself.

"Good night, Naruto." He said, grinning, yet again, to himself.

A thought passed his mind and he bit his lip at it, contemplating. "Night… Sasuke." He mumbled, willing it to be heard by the raven, who was probably asleep on his bed far from Naruto.

The blonde groaned as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "This is ridiculous. Definitely." He muttered. "This is definitely ridiculous."

He leaned over to his bedside table and switched off the lights in the room then went to sleep.

That night, he dreamed of disappearing figures, a certain masked male and Sasuke as he moved around in his large bed.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

"Father! Father!"

A tall young looking man with wild blonde hair and an ever ready blinding grin turned around, his eyes sparkling with joy and love as he looked at the small toddler sporting the same blonder hair as he.

The child hobbled over, a smile full of wonder and amazement plastered on his face as the wind blew his own wild blonde hair around. When the child passed the end of the large sand box he climbed out of earlier, he tripped over a small bucket full of sand that he failed to notice "Ah!" He squeaked, closing his eyes to not see as he falls.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto opened his eyes cautiously, wondering why hadn't fallen yet. He looked over at a panting raven haired boy beside him and then at the boy's arm which kept him up.

The boy had large black eyes, red lips encircling an ever closing and opening mouth, blushing cheeks and weirdly styled hair but Naruto liked it.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a big smile, straightening himself up. He took hold of the raven's arm and clasped the pale hand attached to it. "I'm Naruto!"

Wide black eyes turned to look into dazzling blue ones and the already slightly red cheeks became even redder. "I'm… Sasuke." He said uncertainly. "You're welcome."

The blonde boy's eyes crinkled in happiness. "Hi Sasuke! Nice to meet you." He said, practically hanging onto the boy in front of him. When he was done, he gripped the pale boy's shoulders. "Will you be my friend?"

Sasuke relaxed under the boy's hold and gave a smile of his own. "Sure. Be my friend and I'll be yours." He pointed over to the west. "I live over there. My family and I just moved here. It's lucky I met you, Naruto!"

Naruto's face lit up. "I'm glad! Luck is on my side, yeah!" He looked at his father, gesturing him wildly to go to him then turned back to Sasuke. "Me and dad can show you around! What do you say?"

"Naruto?" The father of the blonde asked, crouching down beside his son and smiling at the suddenly nervous raven. "Who is this?"

"Father, he's Sasuke! We're going to show him around." He said. "We can, can't we? He's new here."

"Sure thing, Naruto." The father said kindly. He looked at the little raven boy. "I'm Minato, Naruto's father. Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Minato said with a kind smile, patting the boy's fluffy head. "Now, if you want us to show you around,—" Sasuke nodded excitedly. "—we need to inform your parents."

The raven bit his red lip. "It's okay, father won't mind. He said to enjoy myself as long as I stay out of trouble. Going around isn't trouble."

"You sound smart." Naruto said before grabbing his father. "Let's go to the ice cream shop!"

Minato smiled at his son and ruffled the blonde hair so much like his own. "It's morning, Naru. Ice cream is not good for breakfast. We should bring Sasuke to a restaurant. How about that favourite ramen store of yours?"

"Aw! But ramen's for lunch and dinner!"

Sasuke smiled at his new friend. "I ate breakfast back home already, it's okay, uncle." He looked at the adult. "Ice cream sounds great." He said, reaching out to hold Naruto's hand timidly.

Minato smiled at the two little boys. "Oh, alright then. My treat! Order whatever you want when we get there and don't hold back!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Naruto said joyously, throwing his free arm around his new friend.

Suddenly, loud knocks disturbed the scene and then it went black.

*~*Naruto: Vampire*~*

A much older Naruto woke up with a start, eyes wide. "I haven't dreamt about father for so long…" He clapped his hand to his forehead, trying to even his startled gasps of breath.

Loud knocks reverberated in his head once again, making him jump.

Naruto looked at his door for a while, not quite comprehending. As confusion cleared slowly in his eyes, he stood up, breathing slower than a while ago. "Coming…" He said softly and went to his door, opening it. His body tensed then stilled, eyes wide at his unexpected visitor.

"Naru..?"

The blonde blinked out of his daze. "Sasuke."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked, worry overtaking his features.

Naruto exhaled nervously. He stepped forward and hugged Sasuke tight, his face scrunching up. It hurt to remember his father and he always ended up emotional after. This time, he was also shaken by the raven's unprecedented visit. Why did he come? And did he really know Sasuke before? How did he… Of course he forgot. He wanted to forget everything about his happy times before that now caused him much pain. The most important question now would be… does Sasuke remember? Is that why the raven likes him? And was this the reason why Naruto didn't really feel like pushing the boy away when he came close unlike with others? It would make sense… and it'd be great to have someone from his past with him now. Especially since Sasuke's presence did not cause him any pain what so ever. He sighed, relieved at this realization. He felt safe in the raven's strong arms wrapped around him comfortingly and protectively.

"Naru…" Sasuke murmured softly, playing with Naruto's blonde hair.

"I'm okay, just had a dream of my time with father. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's hair and placed a kiss there and another soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You're welcome, Naruto." His lips moved. "I'm here for you." He laid a loving kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Sasuke's soft ones.

There really was no better way to show his gratitude and love for the one person who stood by him now.


	8. Chapter 4

Naruto retreated from the kiss and smiled at Sasuke.

"Do you feel better?"

The blonde nodded then bit his lip. "Say, Sasuke… when you were a kid… Did you move to this city?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered from Naruto to the floor then back. "I… thought you forgot."

Naruto face lit up slightly. "Ah! You knew," He said.

"Yeah but a lot of things happened… to both of us. I just… I didn't want to bring up the past."

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah… father's memory still hurts but yours don't." He took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it.

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto glanced at the front door and froze as he saw a fleeting glimpse of the masked man. His adrenaline pumped and he moved over to the door but not before seeing Sasuke snap his head to the door with alert eyes. Naruto caught himself and stopped midway.

Sasuke stood in front of the blonde, blocking the way to the door with a strained expression.

"Wait," The raven muttered urgently.

Naruto stepped back but then the scent of steel invaded his senses and his body froze in shock. He knew that smell; blood. The blonde's mouth gaped open and he looked at Sasuke with slight desperation. "Sasuke, the smell…"

The raven shook his head violently. "Stay," He commanded. "Don't move, Naruto, please." With that, Sasuke shot out of the door and tried to slam it close.

Naruto caught the door and stumbled from his own force. Sasuke caught him and tried to block the view but it was too late.

He saw.

"Oh my god,"

It wasn't the masked man.

Everything that happened next moved in slow motion to Naruto as his heart thudded loudly in contradiction.

The blonde fell to his knees and reached out to the body in front of his room but a hand caught his arm and jerked it away. He struggled mindlessly, not even noticing anything but the battered body in front of him.

The blood was still bleeding out of the form that was bent in all the wrong places. It wasn't moving; no breath was being taken in.

The body was lifeless.

Naruto's eyes darted up to the face and he felt his heart stop, darkness threatened to creep from the sides of his vision and he puked.

He knew that face.

Sasuke's warm body hugged Naruto from behind and the raven whispered soothing words.

It fell to deaf ears as Naruto's mind fully comprehended exactly _who_ was lying dead before him.

The rusty red hair was damp and some strands were clumped together while the fair coloured face he remembered was now almost white. The eyes stared at Naruto's blue ones – there was no emotion behind the glazed green.

A sob racked Naruto's body then his vision was gone, warmth replacing it. He swallowed and held the hand covering his eyes, gripping it tightly.

"Gaara," The blonde whispered and he saw a red glow before blacking out.

Sasuke, grim faced, hauled Naruto to the wall and unceremoniously spun around and stabbed the bloody body.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

It was midnight, a silent one, and the roads were deserted leaving only the street lamps to flicker dim orange onto the stone cold pavements announcing to any passerby that signs of life were only a shout away.

Under the dimmest street lamp was a man, huddled in a buttoned long deep red coat, his face partially covered. Beneath him, crushed effectively under his weight, were roses. The man was leaning against the strong dirty pole of the lamp but was giving off an impression of strength and awareness. He was no normal human being.

A gust blew through the stretch of the street and another figure appeared a few steps away from the man. The figure was wearing a black coat to the man but looked too fitted and small as if it was two sizes smaller than the wearer; a strange sight.

The wind continued blowing, lifting up the coats of the two figures, their hairs flying and slapping against their faces as they continued looking at each other from their positions. The scent of steel invaded drifted away from the figure to the man leaning against the street lamp.

The figure suddenly started moving inside his clothing and a strange flowing sound was emitted as the air stilled. As the sound stopped and the movement halted, a disgusting squelching sound replaced it for a few solid seconds. The pavement beneath the figure glittered red but he paid no heed to it. The body that had once stood tall and looked too big in the outfit now stood two inches smaller and fit perfectly into the coat. He stepped towards the man beneath the street lamps and lights around them flickered.

Energy clashed in the atmosphere between them then the figure spoke.

"How hostile," The low voice spoke.

The man leaning on the street lamp lifted his head up and red eyes pierced through the darkness.

"If you don't leave this city, I will kill you. You have three days." The man growled.

A mocking laugh rang sharp. "Strong words but I'm winning this game." The figure made a twisted grin, sharp canines showing. "Did you like my present this morning? It's my special gift to our –"

Between the two, a straight line of air dispersed as a sharp and fast silver thing shot out.

The figure doubled over and blood splattered on the ground. "You!" He snarled and then the strange flowing sound started once more.

The man darted fast out of the street lamp and grabbed the front of the black coat. The material swung towards him and then limply fell down to the ground as it was released.

A small figure no bigger than a bird screeched then flew away.

The figure was gone.

The man swore.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto stirred and his eyes blinked open, tears slid down his face. For a moment, he just cried, hands clutching tightly on the pillow beside him.

He didn't know how many minutes passed before he quieted down.

Wiping his face, Naruto sat up and looked around with blurry eyes as horror and sadness slowly drained out of his system replaced with relief that nothing actually happened.

The room was fairly dark, the only source of light coming from the moon outside the window. It was a bare room with almost no personal effects but Naruto recognized the familiar place. He was at Sasuke's.

He relaxed and flopped back down on bed. "A dream..." Naruto took deep breaths as he calmed himself down. When he finally felt normal again, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was blinking the number for half past midnight. Weird, it felt like he slept for more than a day already. Then a thought crossed his mind; where was Sasuke?

Naruto threw the sheets covering his body to the side and shuffled out of bed. He stretched as he walked out of the room, searching the house for any sign of the raven.

There wasn't any.

"Where did he go?" Naruto wondered aloud but then he smiled to himself. It felt good to look to anticipate someone after waking up. It felt like he had a family and place in which he belonged.

A click in the direction of the living room averted Naruto's attention and the blonde sauntered over just in time to see Sasuke shrug off his coat, shoes already replaced with slippers.

"Hey," Naruto called out from the entrance of the hallway that connected the living room to the bedrooms.

Sasuke looked up at him.

Blonde brows furrowed and Naruto's lips curved downward a bit as he saw a glimpse of red in the other's eyes. He must have imagined it, Naruto thought to himself as his eyes locked with black ones. "Where?"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "Nowhere, fresh air."

Naruto nodded in response. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a satisfied sigh. "I had a bad dream." Naruto turned to Sasuke who was currently moving over to the couch. "It felt so real…"

Black eyes dilated and Sasuke made an awkward cough.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "That's what I should be asking." He said as he reached over and gathered Naruto into a hug.

Naruto hugged the raven back, completely at ease. He already cried his heart out a while ago; he was fine. But this felt good.

They stayed that way for a while and neither complained.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled away from the hug and brushed his fingers across Naruto's cheeks. He leaned over and gently kissed the blonde's eyes. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm good." He made a small smile. "So, one day. What to do?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto… the day."

It was their habit of shortened sentences. Sasuke was asking what day it was.

Naruto's face crumpled in confusion. "Um… Sunday. Remember Ice cream, walk in the city, came here, talked a bit, and…" Naruto frowned. He couldn't remember.

Sasuke, who was listening intently, continued for the blonde. "You fell asleep. I carried you to bed." The raven licked his lips. "You slept like a log. So it's… It's Monday."

Naruto blinked, face uncomprehending. "W – Wha – Huh?" His thoughts from earlier rushed back to his mind.

_Weird, it felt like he slept for more than a day already._

"You mean I _did_ sleep for more than a day?" Naruto asked uncharacteristically loudly.

Sasuke nodded. "Care for hot chocolate?"

"Do – I'm – Okay…" Naruto relented, his body deflating as he laid his head back on the couch with a groan. "Can't believe I slept that much."

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Grudgingly, Naruto and Sasuke left the raven's house an hour before seven that morning to go to Naruto's. The blonde had changed into a new set of clothes, grabbed his tarot cards, and ran back out to Sasuke who waited outside the hotel.

They walked to the bus stop and climbed onto the vehicle that dropped them off to their unusually loud and bustling school front.

The festival had started.

Streamers floated around the air and the once silent campus was alive and bustling with crowds of teenagers. Encouraging shouts rang clear above the laughs and conversations that took place in between colourful tents.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as he watched the crowds littering the school grounds and he gave Sasuke a pleading look.

Sasuke, for his part, was looking at the scene with dread.

With heavy feet and side by side, the two walked through the crowd headed to their class' booth.

Morning passed in an uneventful manner to Naruto's relief; there hadn't been much people that were interested in getting their readings. It was when lunch time came around that they were suddenly bombarded with giggling couples and eager faced teenagers lining up to see what their fortunes were going to tell them.

Unfortunately for Naruto – unlike his classmates who had learned to stay away from him – the girls that kept lining up for him to do their readings were talking a mile a minute and were touching him way too familiarly. Naruto could hardly keep in his snarls.

It was like a horror movie to the blonde.

Along the table that separated the crowd from the tarot card readers, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were all facing the same predicament with each handling it in a different way.

Kiba was thoroughly enjoying the attention if his grin was any indication. There were many fights between him and the boyfriends of the girls he winked at that their teacher, Iruka, had to step in and diffuse with a warning finger to his student.

Shikamaru on the other hand, looked as sleepy and bored as ever. Every so often the word "Troublesome," was muttered out of his lips with a following clever explanation of why the cards meant trouble even though it was nearly always obvious to any knowledgeable person that the cards were displaying good fortune.

Sasuke was faring the same as Naruto and had a permanent frown on his face, his body tense. He was murmuring the readings whilst discreetly moving away from the light touches that befell his poor uncovered arms.

Three hours later and Naruto was vibrating with barely contained anger. His patience finally snapped when a girl touched his hair. Naruto gripped the girl's arm tightly and flung it away. He stood up as Iruka hurried over to comfort the girl, sending worried looks to Naruto.

With a huff, Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder. Their eyes met for a second then Naruto bolted out of the booth, Iruka's voice calling for him in his wake.

Naruto stopped when he reached the back of the school, huffing to catch his breath as he slid down the school building's wall to sit on the grassy ground.

Peace.

He sort of felt bad for not grabbing Sasuke and running away with him. Briefly, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was trying to escape that very moment.

Iruka was probably keeping an eye on the raven now since the blonde had touched Sasuke's shoulder as if telling the raven to run as well.

Naruto bit his lip, a bit guilty and, as he looked up at the sky, he reflected on why he had left Sasuke.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered.

" _Who cares about facades? Forget hiding it. You have the right to show it, so do so."_

Yes, that's what Naruto had been doing but was it really right?

A tear fell from watery blue eyes but the blonde paid no heed to it; the dream was making it painful to think about Gaara.

For years after Gaara, he had stopped hiding his grief and started doing only what was comfortable to him. And for all those years, life was good but it wasn't great. The pain with doing only what he wanted…

Honestly, he had never thought it was possible to feel pain when he focused on doing what he wanted.

He didn't want friends.

But then Sasuke came and he got more than someone he could merely call a friend.

And he never wanted one.

But he suddenly felt whole.

He felt whole when, in all the years he didn't know what it was like to have someone like Sasuke beside him, he hadn't felt anything.

Now, as he sat alone knowing he escaped without Sasuke, Naruto felt a sting of pain in his heart.

The sting that was telling him one thing: what he wanted alone wasn't enough anymore.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Blue eyes fluttered open to the orange glow of the sun and Naruto jerked up from the ground in surprise.

He fell asleep?

Naruto raised his arm to glance at his watch and noted that it was nearing six in the evening.

In the distance, he could make out the even louder noise of the festival.

The blonde sighed and leaned on the wall behind him.

Sasuke was still stuck back at the booth.

Naruto mildly contemplated going back to get Sasuke or even suffer with him but his attention was averted to the side of the building as crunching sounds signalled that someone was walking over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stood up.

A man appeared.

Blue eyes grew wide and Naruto stepped away from the wall. It was the masked man and he was captured by the strong gaze. He slowly stepped forward, his sense scattering away. "Don't," He whispered.

Don't what?

He didn't know.

He couldn't… think.

The man lifted his hand as if reaching out for the blonde but it looked weird somehow. Almost like it was causing the man pain to move the arm.

Naruto walked forward in a trance but his eyes were narrowed as he struggled to _think_.

He was forgetting… _something._

Naruto reached the other. "What's wrong?"

No. Me. _Me. What…_

The masked man was slightly hunched over and was breathing laboriously. There was a scent of steel surrounding him.

It smelled familiar somehow.

What… was it?

Naruto furrowed his brows; his head was starting to ache from thinking. He sighed.

Thinking…

Naruto mindlessly reached out and touched the uncovered lower part of the man's face and caressed the soft skin. "Are you okay?"

…about what again?

The man nodded and encircled his arm around a thin waist, pulling Naruto into a hug.

The arms felt cold.

Naruto swallowed.

Different…

Naruto's heart thudded in his chest but his mind remained hazy.

Why was he...

The man tilted Naruto's head and lowered his cherry red lips to the blonde's.

Sasuke…

Naruto's mind completely blanked. His stomach grew hot; the lust he felt the last time he kissed the masked man reappearing with a strong force.

Their tongues clashed in a sensual duel with Naruto winning as he hedonistically devoured the masked man's mouth. Naruto licked the hot moist cavern, closing his eyes, hungry for the taste of the other. He grabbed the masked man's clothing and pulled it closer, wanting more.

The masked man tightened his hold on the blonde with one arm, the other reaching into his pocket. Before he could pull out whatever was inside, his hand was caught by a pale hand.

Oblivious, with nothing but carnal desires pushing him, Naruto kept on kissing the masked man whose attention was now divided between the kiss and glaring at the owner of the hand that was gripping his arm.

Within five seconds, the newcomer and the masked man struggled silently and with relentless effort, the newcomer pulled free the glinting object from the masked man's pocket.

Two things then simultaneously happened.

The newcomer grabbed the object with one hand and hit a spot on the oblivious Naruto's neck, effectively knocking the blonde out.

The masked man lunged for the object taken away from his possession with one arm – the other arm dragging Naruto's unconscious form.

The newcomer threw the object away and grabbed the masked man's throat, hand glowing red as the skin beneath burned off. His other hand took a hold of the arm around Naruto and cruelly dislodged it from the masked man's shoulder.

The masked man breathed harshly and clawed at the newcomer's face, blood splattering both their faces. And then, with a scathing glare, the air filled with a strange flowing sound. "I will win." Then he vanished, clothes falling to the ground.

The newcomer surged forward but not in the direction of where the masked man had stood but to Naruto who was falling to the ground with no one to support his body.

A black flying creature emerged from the scattered articles and discarded mask on the ground and flew away.

Breathing slowly with ill-contained anger, the newcomer carefully laid Naruto against the school building. He turned and picked up an article of clothing from the floor and proceeded to wipe off the blood from his face. Smoke drifted up to the sky from the wounds as they healed and unnaturally closed to reveal flawless skin.

The newcomer threw the material now stained with his blood to the floor and picked up the mask. He shoved it into his jacket's pocket. With a huff, he grabbed the clothes from the ground and walked away from Naruto towards a patch of soil that had no signs of green life. He carelessly tossed the apparels down and lifted his hand to hover above them.

A red glow and then the garments caught fire briefly before the embers disappeared to reveal dust.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Blue eyes fluttered open to darkness and Naruto jerked up from the ground in confusion.

"Talk about déjà vu." He muttered.

"So you're awake,"

Naruto snapped his head up and he blushed as the realisation of him not noticing someone standing beside him gave him a rude awakening. "Damn," He muttered darkly in late realisation as equally belated guilt rushed from his heart to invade his whole body.

What had he done?

Sasuke kneeled down in front of the blonde and his hand came up to caress a tan face.

Naruto kept silent, leaning on the raven's hand as content bubbled up inside him despite the acid curdling in his gut. "I… met the masked man a while ago." He murmured remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't keep to my word. I couldn't think."

The masked man's dark gaze… Naruto closed his eyes.

Much to the blonde's surprise, Sasuke simply shook his head and dismissed his words. "No, it's fine."

The image of Sasuke's breath-taking smile flashed through the blonde's mind.

" _Okay. I trust you. Thank you, Naru."_

Naruto felt even worse.

"I'm sorry," He pressed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Naruto kept on murmuring his apologies even as he felt Sasuke hug him close.

This was really stupid.

He was better than this.

He had more control than what he showed earlier.

What happened to him?

How could he have betrayed Sasuke as if it was nothing?

When Sasuke…

"I'm horrible," Naruto whispered to himself.

Sasuke heard it and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "No, I was selfish. I'm sorry," He contended. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up close and looked deeply into blue eyes. "I love you." He confessed fervently. When Naruto didn't speak, he repeated the words with even more vigour. "I love you."

Naruto's face twisted and his head ached. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He had already shed too many tears in his life. And this... Sasuke's words weren't anything to shed tears for. He should be smiling instead. There wasn't anything else to do but to make up for his wrong because…

Naruto smiled but it was painful. "But I love you."

Yes.

I love you too.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

" _I… met the masked man a while ago."_

" _I'm sorry. I didn't keep my word. I couldn't think."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."_

" _I'm horrible,"_

" _But I love you."_

_Yes._

_I love you too._

Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 5

The room was bare almost as if it had been deserted a long time ago but the floor was clean, the tables free of dust, and the few ornaments flawless. In the far corner, near a large glass window, was a king-sized bed and it was occupied.

Naruto lay on the soft mattress, awake. Only a few minutes had passed since he had awoken. Strangely, though he was at Sasuke's house once more, the raven was gone much like the other night. So there he was, staring out the window, trying to find a reason as to why the raven wasn't there.

Of course, it was hardly his business but since Sasuke had insisted – not that Sasuke had to try all that hard – that he stay at the raven's house, it was Naruto's right to know why he had to sleep alone. Besides, why was the raven even out so late?

Huffing, Naruto glared at the singular star glittering in the black sky.

It was the day after the festival and there would be no classes to attend as the school had to be cleaned; a peaceful Tuesday.

Naruto was glad for this because, honestly, after what he did with the masked man… He wasn't sure he wanted to go back and risk meeting him again. And he was at Sasuke's for the same reason. It wasn't like he wouldn't stay at Sasuke's otherwise but he wouldn't _prefer_ it because all his things were back at his own place.

The blonde sighed.

Where did Sasuke go?

Naruto sat up and swung his legs over the bed to stand up. He sauntered out of the bedroom to the hallway and stopped when he reached the living room's fireplace. Naruto knelt down and opened the damper then he reached over to grab the match box on the side and lit up a stick, holding it near the flue and smiled when he noticed the draft going up. Carefully, he lit up the newspaper under the pile of logs.

Smiling at his success, Naruto stood up, grabbed a pillow from the couch and lay down on the carpet near the fireplace.

The fire flickered and burned the newspaper, red embers floating up.

For a while, Naruto just stayed there, dully watching the fire as he processed things in his head.

His life was one of those things.

The blonde frowned as he looked back at his life.

There was so much hate.

And it was odd.

Two weeks ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of him lying on Sasuke's carpet in front of Sasuke's fireplace inside Sasuke's house or the idea that his life would change and finally start turning into real peace and happiness.

Because he thought he didn't need anyone.

Because he thought he already had peace and happiness.

Every day, just as Gaara had taught him, he lived for himself – what he thought was himself.

_That's right. Be scared of me._

_Airheads._

Naruto made a disbelieving laugh. "Father… didn't bring me up as a bitter child."

The past few days with Sasuke had been his clearest days. He remembered everything. Finally felt something other than hate and nothingness. The first day Sasuke talked to him, he had smiled. The day after that when Sasuke offered him coffee, he had felt worry and guilt. The day he apologised was the day he started feeling normal and he even visited Iruka after so many ungrateful years. That day he and Sasuke spent a whole day together, for the first time in so long, he had felt comfortable.

Sasuke thought Naruto was… 'the one' for a lack of better term.

" _You know the feeling when the person you've been waiting for is right there and you just can't stop yourself? That's what I felt – what I feel… for you."_

Was soul mate better?

Naruto shook his head.

Not the point.

Sasuke loves him, trusts him, and…

" _No, I was selfish. I'm sorry,"_

Naruto had done something horrible that made Sasuke say those terrible words. The raven didn't deserve the pain of saying 'selfish' or 'sorry'. Those were Naruto's words to say. Yet, the blonde had incited a situation that made Sasuke say those words.

He was… a fool.

Naruto sighed.

It wasn't a shock to him when he kissed the masked man. The one thing that bothered him the most about the whole ordeal was how he felt about it. Naruto thought for sure that he would feel a pull, a lust, a… love? He just thought he'd _feel_ something that would indicate he _wanted_ the masked man but none of those happened. When his eyes met the masked man's… Naruto had only a second to understand joy as he realised he didn't want the man – he wanted Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes.

His happiness had been short lived. A second after, his mind had started shutting down. With as much coherency as he could manage at the time, dread had replaced his joy when his body had started moving on its own. And for a brief moment in the haziness, he had thought of Sasuke then... nothing – he helplessly watched himself move.

What had possessed him to walk to the man, get hugged, and even kiss the other?

Was he really so weak as to not oppose the masked man?

Was his love so weak?

The sound of a door closing startled Naruto out of his thoughts and the blonde lifted his head enough to see Sasuke walking in.

"Sasu…"

The raven looked at him, curiosity in his black eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

Naruto sat up; still hugging the pillow he took from the couch. "You weren't here."

Sasuke blinked then smiled. "Sorry,"

"Hey Sasu," Naruto hesitantly spoke.

The raven hummed in question as he sat down beside Naruto, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Sasuke stilled then looked at him sternly. "You're _still_ going on about that?"

Naruto frowned. "Not you. Never you." He gripped a pale wrist. "You don't say selfish or sorry. No!"

"Naru, what's wrong?" Sasuke's look turned from stern to worried.

The blonde smiled even as tears gathered in his eyes. "Not wrong. You're the opposite." He said simply but with the silence he received, he decided to say more. "You… are all that is right to me." Naruto pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips. "My mouth," He started. "Is wrong."

_I've kissed someone else's lips._

Naruto leaned in to bump his nose with Sasuke's. "My eyes are wrong."

_I've looked at another man._

He lifted his arms. "My arms… my hands… they are wrong."

_I've hugged a body other than yours._

Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto hushed him.

"My body," The blonde continued, gesturing to himself. "Is wrong."

_I've been held by someone else._

He pointed to the left side of his chest. "My heart was wrong."

_It allowed you to get hurt before loving you._

Then he pointed to his head. "My mind was also wrong."

_It told me I couldn't love you because I was lusting after another man._

Naruto smiled and reached for Sasuke's hands, placing them over his heart and forehead. "But they are now right because you are right, Sasuke." The tears spilled over but Naruto didn't mind because he could see everything so clearly now.

_My heart and my mind are right because, finally, they are screaming their love for you._

_Sasuke, you are all that is right in my world._

_I finally realise what you have been telling me all along._

_I love you._

The raven sat still but a smile broke free from his shock and as he smiled wide, tears fell and sobs broke out from his lungs. "Naruto," He gasped out through his constricted throat. With his loving smile, he gathered Naruto's face in his hands and made their foreheads touch.

Naruto was still crying soundlessly.

Sasuke gently wiped the tears away. "You are right... Naruto. Every part of you. Because you are right to me." Sasuke swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them with glittering eyes, overwhelmed with happiness. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, with my whole being." Then Sasuke chuckled, breathless from his sobs and trying to speak. "You have no idea. No idea…" He whispered.

Naruto inhaled sharply. "Let me… say it seriously now." He said with determination and affection shining brightly in his watery eyes. He smiled, voice trembling as he spoke: "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

*~*Time Skip*~*

The fireplace crackled continuously as it provided heat to the room it was situated in. Its flickering light bathed the two occupants in front of it in an orange glow of warmth.

Sasuke was sitting with his back supported by the couch behind him while his lap was occupied by a blonde head. His pale fingers ran through the soft strands and a small smile played on his lips as he lovingly watched his lover sleep.

It felt good to finally call the blonde his.

"I never lose." He whispered fervently.

*~*Time Skip*~*

The remnants of the logs and newspapers in the fireplace were mere dust, leaving the living room cold. It was relatively dark despite being noon already and the only light came weakly from the hallway.

And it was in that condition that Sasuke woke up from his slumber. He groaned but quickly silenced himself as he realised Naruto was still sleeping on his lap. Slowly, Sasuke gently shuffled Naruto's head from his lap and laid him down on the carpet.

Sasuke moved around and knelt in front of Naruto. This time, he carefully gathered Naruto into his arms. Once the blonde was safely carried bridal style, Sasuke brought him over to the couch. He brushed a blonde lock of hair back and tucked them behind the Naruto's ear, all the while watching the peaceful face.

"Keep sleeping," Sasuke murmured as he planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. He touched a tan cheek then stood up and walked over to the entryway. He got out of his slippers and slipped on his shoes. With one last look at his sleeping blonde, Sasuke grabbed his coat and stepped out.

Once he got out of the apartment building, Sasuke rounded a deserted corner.

Ten blocks away, Sasuke darted out the side of a building and headed straight for the rather plain ice cream shop in his view.

The one story shop was mostly light orange in colour with the front boasting large windows and a glass door. Above the entrance were large letters lined by blue that spelled out Baskin Robbins and in the middle of the words was a pink 31 inside a similarly coloured semi-circle.

Sasuke entered the shop and went to the gothic-looking man behind the counter.

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins." The man said pleasantly.

"Hi…" Sasuke awkwardly replied. "You do fresh packed quarts, right?"

"Yeah, which flavour do you want?"

Sasuke nodded and went over to the display of ice cream flavours. "Black Walnut, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Almond Fudge, and… Caramel Praline, I guess."

The man blinked. "Uh… okay. I'll get those ready."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket as he glanced at the menu, scanning the items.

"Party tonight or something?" The gothic man asked conversationally.

"Um, no, not really." Sasuke looked back at the man as he scooped the ice cream flavours he chose into different quart containers. "I'll also take out Oreo 31° Below and Snickers 31° Below."

The gothic man made a smile. "Sure," He said as he finally finished up the quarts and placed them in front of Sasuke before moving away to make the new orders.

Sasuke silently watched him make the mix-ins.

The man was relatively fast in doing his work and after a few minutes, Sasuke was back outside the shop carrying plastic bags that held the hoard of ice cream he bought.

A minute later, Sasuke was back in the apartment entering his place. He kicked off his shoes and padded barefoot into the kitchen to place the ice creams inside the fridge.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed the fridge shut and peeked out of the kitchen.

Naruto was awake, albeit barely. The blonde was rubbing his blue eyes with a cute sleepy pout, his head resting on the frame of the couch. "Sasuke, did you go out again?"

Sasuke glanced down and noticed he was still wearing his cloak; he took it off while walking over to the couch, hanging it there. He leaned over to Naruto and gave the blonde a chaste kiss. "Morning, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Where'd you go?"

Sasuke blinked slowly. "Are you mad?"

"No…"

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto until their noses touched and propped his head up with an elbow. "You seem mad."

Naruto looked away. "I'm not. It's just… you keep disappearing. And… I…" Naruto eyed Sasuke. "I told you I like waking up next to you. It makes me happy. Like I have a family again. And that family is you, Sasuke. Why… Stop disappearing on me, okay?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change but his eyes glinted dully with pain. Abruptly, he stood up. "I went out and got you ice cream so go brush your teeth and we'll have breakfast."

Naruto stayed in his position, his eyes still on Sasuke as a small frown played on his face. But when Sasuke just entered the kitchen once more, he stood up dejectedly and went to the bathroom.

*~*Time Skip*~*

Naruto sat across Sasuke, both of them quietly eating ice cream. With a small sigh, Naruto put down his spoon. "I'm sorry,"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Don't apologise,"

"I want to. I…" Naruto nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I know I don't have a right to tell you what to do. Especially when… when you've been so understanding."

Sasuke got out of his stool and approached Naruto. He gathered the blonde in his arms and tucked Naruto under his head. "Shush," He whispered. "I love you. Don't say such things. You have all the right in the world. But I can't promise you."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt and held the raven closer. "Okay,"

Sasuke swallowed thickly. "Naruto," He tilted the blonde's head up. "I will promise you on Thursday… I promise. Can you please wait until then?"

"I… don't understand, Sasuke."

"I know. I know, Naru." Sasuke kissed him. "I…" He sighed. "Must I tell you? Will you understand? Will you believe me?" He licked his lips. "I just want to protect you… from everything."

"Sasuke… I'm safe."

Sasuke closed his eyes and held his breath. "…yes. Yes, you're safe. Of course, you're safe…"

"Don't worry."

_Clack_

"What was that?"

Sasuke shifted, eyes flashing. "I don't know."

Curiously, they stepped out onto the living room.

Naruto inhaled sharply.

"God," Sasuke groaned. He put up a hand to cover Naruto's eyes. "I guess it's too late." He commented dryly.

"Sasu," Naruto was tense. "Sasu, why do you have that?"

"It's…" Sasuke worried his lip.

Naruto took the hand away from his eyes and turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke stilled when blue eyes fell on his form and he stubbornly focused his attention on the fallen object. A million thoughts went through his head.

On the living room floor, directly behind the couch, and below the coat Sasuke had thrown carelessly earlier, sat a glittering black mask.

"Sasuke, that's the masked man's... mask."


	10. Chapter 6

On the living room floor, directly behind the couch, and below the coat Sasuke had thrown carelessly earlier, sat a glittering black mask.

"Sasuke, that's the masked man's... mask."

The raven stayed motionless and he was so perfectly still that it almost seemed like he wasn't even human anymore.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Where to even start? So he didn't move, didn't even _breath_. He was trying very hard to will everything away though Sasuke knew more than anyone how futile that was.

After all, he wasn't able to will the _incident_ away. He had to kill his father.

This wasn't going to go away either.

Fuck.

Sasuke swallowed and finally hissed out a 'yes'.

But he still didn't know what to say.

Should he let Naruto know?

Would he?

All those years he had spent watching the blonde kid he played with grow up… all for what? That when he finally got close to what made him want to live, want to keep going on in life, want to spend his life with… to tell him he was the son of a monster?

Fuck no.

He was careless, he knew that. And he had let his guard down around the blonde too much.

Why was he so careless?

Sasuke eyed the mask.

He had forgotten he even had it.

Should he just burn it?

Make Naruto forget?

He would.

Sasuke was finished thinking.

"Why?" Naruto asked, tears starting to gather in his eyes. "Was this all a joke?"

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "No, it's not. I do love you. Come here." He raised his arms and waited until Naruto stood close enough to hug. Sasuke placed a hand atop the blonde's head and moved the other to Naruto's eyes. "I love you." He whispered then his face was illuminated by a red glow.

Naruto slumped forward, knees giving way.

Sasuke caught Naruto's body before it made contact with the floor. He hoisted him up and carried him bridal style for the second time that day. "I didn't want you to see that vile thing."

Sasuke rolled Naruto's body onto his bed and kissed the blonde. "I'm sorry I erased your memory. Let's have ice cream again some other time." He whispered before turning away and leaving the room.

As soon as Sasuke stepped into the living room, he walked over to the mask and burned it. "He seems to have gone at least." Sasuke moved over to the kitchen and threw away the ice cream cups. He sat down on a stool with a loud drawn out sigh. "Father, even in death you haunt me."

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

"Fuck!"

The rain started to pour down from the dark sky, unforgivingly drenching everything under it. There were a few shrieks and grunts along the street as the people started running for cover or frantically calling a cab.

Sasuke was now inside his apartment's building, his cloak damp and his hair soaked through. He cursed once more before lifting up the plastic bag in his hands and heaved a relieved sigh as he saw the contents inside were safe.

Tiredly, he trudged up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. Sasuke kicked off his shoes with a squelch and hung his cloak. He put on his slippers and dropped the plastic bag on top of the dining table before making his way to the bedroom.

Naruto was still sleeping but he seemed to be rousing slowly.

Sasuke sneaked up to the bed and brushed Naruto's bangs away. "Hey, Naru." He kissed the back of Naruto's hand. "Wake up, I have ramen for you."

"Ramen?" Naruto's eyes blinked open. "Ramen." He repeated hungrily.

Sasuke laughed openly. "You're so adorable. I really love you."

Naruto sat up and touched Sasuke's hair. "I love you too. Why are you wet?"

"Ah, it's raining." Sasuke pointed up. "Hear it?"

Naruto listened to the patter of the rain and nodded. "Yes," He pushed Sasuke away and stood up. "Shower first."

"Okay,"

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

"You know, Sasuke, you didn't need to go out to buy me ramen." Naruto mused as he picked up his chopsticks. "What if you get sick from the rain?" He frowned.

Sasuke slowly chewed on the noodles in his mouth then swallowed. He smiled. "Naru, I won't get sick. And don't worry I would have used the car if it was raining."

"Rained before you got here?"

"Mmhm," Sasuke replied as he sipped the soup. "I won't get sick, promise."

Naruto eyes crinkled as he looked at Sasuke happily from behind the bowl.

Sasuke chuckled at the loud slurping the blonde made. He put his chopsticks down, his ramen half-finished.

"Full?" Naruto asked; his voice muffled with the amount of noodles in his mouth.

"Want it?" Sasuke pushed the bowl to the other with an amused expression.

Naruto's expression lit up and he shoved his empty ramen bowl aside before reaching out for Sasuke's, devouring it with hungry intensity.

Sasuke watched him eat, eyes soft with affection.

After dinner, they sat down on the couch and just lay there, talking about the most mundane things now and then just so they could hear each other's voices. When they got sleepy, they headed for the bedroom, neither of them separating from the other at any point. And they were content as they slumbered, hugging in their sleep.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Wednesday morning found the couple walking along the corridors of their school, heading for their classroom, hands clasped together.

Naruto, as the blonde found out in surprise, was very affectionate. He kept feeling the urge to be close to Sasuke at all times to the point that he started cursing himself out for being a clingy girl. Of course, Sasuke seemed to notice and just smiled at him which made Naruto want to melt and curse himself once more.

"Stop beating yourself up," Sasuke told him with a merry smile. "Come here, I like being close to you too anyway."

Naruto frowned. "It's so… so _girly_."

Sasuke snorted. "But you aren't and so long as you don't hang off me like a monkey, I'm good. Now, come here." He tugged on the hand he was holding, sending Naruto stumbling. Sasuke used his free arm to hug him. "I love you." He whispered.

Naruto blushed, despite himself. "Geez, we sound really normal right now."

Sasuke shrugged, not letting up on his hold. "It's not bad. I like this."

"I guess," Naruto hugged Sasuke back. "I could get used to this."

Sasuke buried his face in blonde locks. "Definitely,"

The noise of a throat clearing made them look up.

"Uhm, Sasuke, Naruto, class is about to start. I… don't mind if you sit together." Iruka said, casting a searching look at Sasuke.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke muttered a quick 'thanks' before dragging the blonde into the classroom. Just before they entered, Sasuke pulled Naruto close. "Naru, act like usual?"

Naruto thought a bit, his expression twisting then he frowned. "I don't want to be away from you."

Sasuke inhaled. "Okay, but let's not be mushy. I don't want our fangirls to add in population."

Naruto snorted.

They went inside the classroom, hands still clasped tightly together, ignoring the looks of everyone. But no smile graced their faces and they didn't speak to anyone besides their former tarot card mates. Everything seemed normal to the class in spite of the fact that the two seemed to be glued to each other.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

"But I don't want to leave without him." A pouting voice sounded, clearly not pleased.

"Naruto, I just need to speak to Sasuke. But it'll take a while so go on home, okay? Sasuke will go after you, I'm sure." Came the reply of a gentle voice.

"Sasu!" Naruto raised his voice and sent an inquiring look at the raven who smiled but Naruto saw the strained expression.

"I'll sleepover." Sasuke stated simply.

Still worried, Naruto furrowed his brows. Normally, he had no qualms with leaving Sasuke but the raven looked distressed and frustrated. He sighed. "Sasuke, I'll wait outside the school." With that, Naruto uttered a 'good bye' to Iruka and glared at the 'wannabe-teacher', Kakashi, before turning around and walking away.

Iruka and Kakashi watched the blonde go then they closed the door to the classroom, ensuring privacy.

Sasuke watched them with sharp eyes even as he slipped on a calm mask.

"Sasuke, I know what you are." Iruka started. "Kakashi and I are good friends."

Sasuke raised a brow at Kakashi, disdain clear in his features. "A dhamphiri should know better than to butt into my affairs." He hissed dangerously.

Iruka stepped away from Sasuke. "Naruto… is a human."

Sasuke lowered his brow but stayed silent.

"I am just worried for Naruto. I wasn't going to say anything but seeing you two so close…" Iruka clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation. "Please understand; I'm just worried for him, Sasuke."

"I will not harm him." Sasuke's face remained calm yet his voice held venom.

"Yes, yes, of course." Iruka wrung his hands as if he was fighting with himself over something. "I'm just worried. I wasn't thinking that you might hurt him."

"Sasuke," Kakashi finally spoke.

"Do not speak so familiarly to me." Sasuke's eyes glinted dangerously.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, a frown gracing his face. "You know, Sasuke, I stayed out of your way for many years. I respected your wishes in hopes that you would respect me in return."

Sasuke bristled. "I have nothing to say to you."

Kakashi sighed and his gaze went to the floor. "I never meant to leave Itachi… My father was dying. I didn't know Itachi was…" He sighed heavily.

"You should have known him better." Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he suddenly seemed imposing – towering. "Speak then I'm leaving."

Iruka grimaced. "I just wanted to know if you had ill intentions towards Naruto."

Sasuke deflated at hearing Naruto's name and he gave a wry smile. "Not that any of you could do anything if I did. But no, Naruto is safe with me." He moved quickly to the door and swung it open.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto walked through the corridors and heaved a sigh. He was frowning as his thoughts became occupied with reasons as to why Iruka needed to speak to Sasuke. Moreover, why was Kakashi there? He was merely a one-time substitute. The situation didn't make sense.

The blonde sat down on the steps outside the school building and huddled as the cool wind blew past him. He jerked in surprise as he felt something cover his body and he looked up to see Sasuke smiling.

"Hey," Sasuke said warmly.

Naruto stood up and held Sasuke's jacket close. "You won't be cold?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go,"

They walked away from school grounds to the direction of Naruto's hotel.

Sasuke fumbled with something and Naruto noted him holding a paper bag he didn't remember Sasuke bringing today. "What's that?" Then, Naruto frowned. "Where's your school bag?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "Oh, oh, I left it in the… locker." He said as he pulled something out of the paper bag. "Look, I bought something. I thought it'll be a great way to erase the memories of… you know."

Naruto looked at the paper covered item and ripped the thin sheets to reveal a black mask. "It's… identical." His blue eyes widened. "Sasuke, it looks exactly like the man's."

Sasuke smiled. "Really? I bought it at a cheap store last night."

Naruto frowned. "You went out at night again?"

The smile faltered. "I'm sorry."

The brows on the blonde's forehead furrowed but it smoothed out when he was kissed. "Okay," Naruto nibbled on his lip. "You taste… different." But familiar like a forgotten taste.

"Really? Must be because of my lunch,"

Naruto blinked wonderingly but accepted the answer.

They rode the elevator up to Naruto's floor and the blonde fumbled with his key a bit before opening the door to his room.

As they entered, Naruto suddenly felt awkward as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Let's get comfortable." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto wordlessly nodded.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Back in the classroom, Kakashi stood by the door, halting Sasuke and blocking the way. "From what Iruka has told me, you have been acting like a grief-ridden child." His expression turned stern. "What do you hope to accomplish with your lies?"

Sasuke glared, a red tint glowing in his black eyes. "I will tell you merely because of Iruka who took care of Naruto years back." He shifted in his position. "My _lies_ are common sense. You think I'd go around telling people the truth?" Sasuke smirked. "You don't even know the truth."

Kakashi made a noise, taken aback.

"Sure, I didn't kill Itachi. He committed suicide. That's the truth. But Itachi didn't kill our parents."

Kakashi swallowed thickly. "He… He didn't?" He stumbled back, a myriad of emotions passing through his visible eye.

Sasuke smirked once more. "I killed father. Mother…" The raven shrugged. "Killed herself just like Itachi probably because I killed father, really."

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

( **A/N:** There is a fake Sasuke and a real Sasuke but I will just call them both Sasuke. Read carefully.)

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto flopped down onto the bed wearing his Bart Simpson shirt and 'ALWAYS HARD' boxers as Sasuke walked into the newly vacated bathroom to clean up. The blonde yawned and decided to take a nap while Sasuke took a bath.

With a groan, Naruto rolled over the bed with an arm covering his eyes. He flung his other arm to grab a pillow but a warm hand took his instead. "You're done, Sasu –" Naruto's eyes widened and he froze as he took in Sasuke's figure wearing the masked man's attire and mask.

"Relax," Sasuke murmured, kissing the back of Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured uncertainly while sitting up.

Sasuke followed Naruto's movements. "Yeah, relax." He released Naruto's hand, grabbed the other's chin, and pulled the blonde into a kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes as he was kissed, tasting toothpaste. He took hold of the tie of the mask as Sasuke leaned in.

Sasuke retreated and dropped his hand, allowing Naruto to take off the mask. Before it slipped off, he tried for a kiss again but Naruto was insistent in pulling away the mask.

Naruto peered closely at Sasuke's features as he lowered the mask. He put it aside just as he was pushed down and Sasuke was hovering above him on all fours.

Their clothes were cast aside quickly as they kissed rather hurriedly. Sasuke was moving fast in devouring Naruto, his lips attaching themselves to Naruto's neck after a long bout of sucking lips.

Naruto moaned softly and looked down at Sasuke. Their lips brushed for a second before Sasuke continued biting at Naruto's neck. A sharp pain had him groaning in pain and gripping Sasuke's back tightly. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke licked the wound and bit again.

A sob escaped Naruto's lips and his body shuddered violently from the excruciating pain. "Stop," His mind clouded over and then closed off as Sasuke stared into his eyes.

Sasuke bit at his wrist, blood oozing out and placed it over Naruto's lips. "Suck," He commanded, not an ounce of affection in his voice.

As Naruto sucked the blood, Naruto hazily registered that Sasuke seemed to be acting a bit oddly for a brief second before blacking out.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

"I killed father. Mother… Killed herself just like Itachi probably because I killed father, really."

"Oh my god," Iruka muttered, horrified.

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi asked softly.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied brusquely and he moved towards the door once more but before he could make a step, he abruptly stopped, feet hovering in mid-motion. Sasuke's eyes bled to red. "Naruto," He whispered then he was gone.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

A warm hand pulled Naruto out of his abrupt slumber and he was greeted with Sasuke's face covered by the black mask that Naruto seriously wanted to chuck out. He sat up and sleepily hung his head back to look at Sasuke who sat behind him. A white mask covered his vision and Naruto clenched his eyes closed, mildly irritated. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke held Naruto's chin and pulled him into a kiss once more. He hugged the blonde close.

Naruto drew in a sharp breath and his sleepiness disappeared in an instant as he felt terrible pain at his neck once more. "Sasuke!" He gasped out as he struggled to push the raven away. "Stop!" Naruto pleaded but the pain wasn't stopping and soon, Naruto started feeling dizzy, his energy slowly draining away for some reason he couldn't understand. "Sasuke…" He closed his eyes, his body slumping and Naruto had never felt so weak. The pain in his neck was growing in level until Naruto felt himself get drawn into darkness.

Naruto felt himself being thrown violently against a hard material but he didn't do anything – he couldn't move.

A strange flowing sound and a cruel laughter filled the room.

Naruto tried to open his eyes but he couldn't and the more he struggled to stay conscious, the more Naruto felt himself falling into the abyss. The last thing his mind registered was a cold voice saying 'I win'.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

The real Sasuke burst into Naruto's room, his red eyes wild as he took in the scene in front of him. In a flash, he appeared beside Naruto's lifeless body. "Naruto, Naruto," He whispered as he gathered the cold blonde's body into his arms.

Red eyes noted the marks on Naruto's neck and Sasuke brushed his fingers over it. "He will pay, Naruto." Sasuke leaned over and sank his teeth into the marks and he sucked harshly, draining the body he held. Once he finished, he made a disgusted noise before licking the wound and healing it. "Tastes exactly like that vile creature," He muttered to himself.

Sasuke bit his wrist and forced his blood down Naruto's throat. After every minute, he repeated the process until he finally staggered back at the tenth time. His complexion was deathly pale and he closed his eyes, a ragged breath escaping his white lips. "Shit," He cursed.

Naruto's body was warm now, his cheeks even boasting a slight tinge of red.

Sasuke shakily lifted his hand over Naruto's eyes and with the last amount of energy he had, his hand glowed red. "Sleep," He murmured before his eyes slipped shut and he collapsed.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

A sharp scream pierced the silence of Naruto's hotel room.

Sasuke's eyes blinked open, eyes red and blazing as he snapped his mouth shut to stop from making any more noise. His hand gripped at the knife embedded into his stomach and he coughed out what little blood he had left in his system.

A man loomed over him, smaller in stature to Sasuke. "I'm just fulfilling your death in replace of Naruto's. Either way, I win."


	11. End

A sharp scream pierced the silence of Naruto's hotel room.

Sasuke's eyes blinked open, eyes red and blazing as he snapped his mouth shut to stop himself from making any more noise. His hand gripped the knife embedded into his stomach and he coughed out what little blood he had left in his system.

A man loomed over him, smaller in stature to Sasuke. "I'm just fulfilling your death in replace of Naruto's. Either way, I win."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke snarled, blood dripping out of his mouth. His eyes were fading back to black.

The man tsk'ed and knelt down in front of Sasuke.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sasuke watched as the man was stabbed in a similar way by the newcomer.

A strange flowing sound floated into the ears of the occupants in the room and with a shrill shriek, only the newcomer and Sasuke were left to stare at each other.

"Kakashi," Sasuke coughed out blood. He gripped the knife and ripped it out of his body with a sharp gasp.

Kakashi went to Sasuke with a worried expression and observed the stomach wound that was spilling out blood. "It's refusing to heal." Kakashi got the knife from Sasuke's hand and slit his wrist, offering it up to the raven.

Sasuke stared at it for a while before gripping the arm and sucking the blood out. Almost immediately, power filled the raven's body and in just two minutes, he was back to normal. Sasuke licked the wrist and then his lips as he gave Kakashi his arm back, wound healed. "I guess dhamphiri blood is more substantial than a human's."

Kakashi gave him a wry smile. "Yes… well…"

"I see why Itachi kept you." Sasuke muttered. He glanced at Naruto and pulled the blonde up and into his arms. Sasuke stood and deposited Naruto's body onto the bed. He covered the blonde's eyes once more and his hand glowed red.

"Why are you making Naruto sleep?"

Sasuke looked back at the white haired man. "I have business to do and I don't want him to wake while I'm not here."

"I see…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "You _turned_ him, Sasuke…"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Unwillingly," He said scathingly, eyes burning red. "He will pay."

"Ah, that man…"

"Yes,"

Kakashi averted his gaze. "Because of Fugaku."

"…yes."

"Hm," Kakashi stood up and he turned to leave.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "No." He murmured. "Stay and watch over Naruto." Sasuke moved past him and headed for the door. He opened it but didn't step out. He turned and his eyes fell on Naruto. A smile danced on Sasuke's face. "I'll be back, Naru. And when I do, he won't be alive to hurt you anymore." He whispered before disappearing.

Kakashi moved towards Sasuke but the raven was gone. "Sasuke," Kakashi called out uselessly, eyes wide in horror.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

"You!" The loud voice shouted in pain. "How _dare_ you!" He was bleeding whilst lying on the ground.

"How _dare_ me?" Another voice scoffed. "I gave you a chance. Unlike father, I gave you a chance!" The voice thundered. "You have exhausted my patience. I do as I promised you."

Sasuke hovered over the prone figure even as blood pooled around them unceasingly. "Three days over."

Another shout of pain rang in the air as the area lit up from the flames that erupted from the decumbent body. Shrieks resounded continuously as the body trashed violently, trying to escape the flames licking its body.

"Die." Sasuke's harsh voice was filled with glee.

The raven stepped on the pained form to stop the man's movements. Beneath his foot, the man torturously and slowly disintegrated into ashes then the fire flickered out. The foot then proceeded to stomp on the ashes, twisting from side to side – reducing the ashes to nothing.

" _Fool_ , I _never_ lose." Sasuke declared.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Kakashi was sat on the window sill, his eyes unwaveringly set on the sleeping form of Naruto. His eyes lifted to the door just as it swung open to reveal a dark haired boy.

The boy entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Kakashi. "Thank you. You may leave."

Kakashi stood up. "You're… welcome. Sasuke, did you –"

"You may leave." Sasuke repeated.

"You won't even tell me what happened?" Kakashi pursed his lips. "Iruka is worried for this boy!" He gestured at Naruto. "What will I say?" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke blinked once. "Tell him that Naruto will no longer be in harm's way."

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Leave!" Sasuke shouted then in a lower voice he warned, "Before I make you."

Kakashi sighed and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sasuke moved over to Naruto. He sat down on the bed and shifted the blonde so that Naruto's head was lying on Sasuke's lap. Carefully, Sasuke removed the white mask from the blonde's face. He threw the mask to the side and it burned to dust before falling to the floor.

Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's cheek and he watched Naruto sleep with loving eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I am sorry. I am sorry."

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

Naruto shifted to the side as he woke from sleep. He reached for a pillow but his hand touched something solid and warm instead. Blearily, he looked at whatever he touched. His eyes slowly moved up and he felt dread washing over his body as he saw Sasuke's sleeping face.

Abruptly, Naruto stumbled back and away, eyes wide. His hand flew to the side of his neck, seeking out the wound but finding none. He swallowed thickly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sasuke," He murmured sadly. "Why? I love you. You…" _Don't?_ Naruto swallowed and leaned heavily on the wall when black eyes opened to look at him.

"Naruto,"

Naruto released a startled sob as Sasuke appeared in front of him.

Sasuke pulled the blonde into an embrace. "Naruto, I love you." His voice was full of emotion. "Why are you crying?" He pulled away to look at Naruto's face. "Are you in pain?"

Naruto's lips trembled, eyes lighting up in barely repressed hope. Why was Sasuke so gentle now? After hurting him so much…

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused. Then, Sasuke froze as realisation dawned on him; he forgot to erase Naruto's memories. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

Naruto flinched, body growing cold in fear.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed once more as he noted that Naruto would be immune to his powers now.

Naruto cowered and he started to panic. He felt weak and he almost dropped to the floor if it wasn't for Sasuke still holding him close.

Sasuke didn't notice the added weight he was carrying as his eyes turned red in his own panic.

Naruto saw the eyes and he started shaking, more tears streaming down his eyes. "Please," He finally spoke. "Sasuke, I can't take the pain." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "Just… just kill me… Or –" He choked on a sob.

Sasuke snapped back into attention at the spoken words and his red eyes faded to black once more as his panic was replaced with sadness. Sasuke wordlessly looked at Naruto's watery pain and fear-filled eyes with his own caring ones. "Naruto…" He whispered, one hand cupping the blonde's whiskered cheek. Sasuke brushed the tears away and kissed Naruto's forehead in an attempt to calm the blonde. "Naruto, please listen to me."

Naruto swallowed thickly as hope blossomed in him once more but he didn't stop shivering until he heard Sasuke's next words.

"Naruto, I love you. I love you so much." Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's. "Naruto, will you listen?"

Naruto accepted the sincerity and gentleness of Sasuke's voice and eyes. "O-Okay, Sasuke." He was willing to give Sasuke his trust… His love wasn't so weak to be gone just because of what had happened.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Naruto, before that, do you feel fine? Not hurting anywhere?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, come." Sasuke led them over to the bed. Once he was seated comfortably with Naruto on his lap, Sasuke started speaking: "I have lied to you enough. I don't think I can get away with lying anymore and not lose you."

Naruto's brows rose. "Lied about what, Sasuke?" He asked softly. "I… You won't lose me." His eyes lowered. "I love you… You're… You're all I have, Sasuke." Naruto bit his lip. "I… It's okay! I don't mind if you hu – hurt… me." A memory of blood and flesh surface in his mind and he added: "Just don't leave me, please. If you do…" He met Sasuke's eyes again. "If you do, death is better for me."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's arms and let them rest on his shoulders as he hugged the blonde. "Naruto," His voice broke. "Naruto, don't say such things. I won't hurt you. I won't leave you." He whispered and his eyes stung as he felt his heart twist in pain in response to Naruto's. "I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto but not with enough strength to hurt a human even though the blonde's pain tolerance should be higher than that already.

"Naruto, when you were a kid you used to go to a playground in this city." Sasuke ran his hand through blonde hair. "One day after I moved here, I met you and your father there. You were so nice to me and invited to show me around the place. We went for ice cream and I had the perfect day with you."

Naruto frowned as he remembered the dream he had in his… dream. It was true?

"But after that day… I didn't meet you anymore." Sasuke inhaled. "Naruto, this might sound farfetched and even unbelievable but… I'm a vampire."

The thought 'you're right, I can't believe that' ran through Naruto's mind but he had a nagging feeling that he somehow knew Sasuke was more than human. What with the raven's fast movements and the red eyes he glimpsed sometimes.

"My mother was an elemental vampire and my father was a reptile vampire or homo wampyrus sauria." Sasuke started making soothing circles on Naruto's back with his hand. "When my brother and I were born, we each took a bloodline. I was born an elemental vampire like my mother and my brother as a reptile vampire."

Naruto stayed silent as he took in the information.

"The reason I didn't meet you anymore after that one day was because my powers finally emerged. It was terrible, really, I kept burning everything and sometimes, I created a flood in the house or I destroyed furniture with wind. When my earth powers showed… Let's just say my house sunk a bit into the ground."

Naruto chuckled softly.

"Oh, good, you're warming up to me again." Sasuke turned his face to the side and kissed Naruto's cheek. "So… I eventually got my powers in control and then I took a few more years to truly master them. Afterwards, I decided to go looking for you. That day, my father wasn't home and my mother told me he went in search for sustenance."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, sustenance… means human blood. It's like water for humans – a necessity to living." He clarified. "That was normal, of course but… it was broad daylight that time so I panicked. Reptile vampires are called such because of their sharp teeth. They can withstand sunlight and are very social. Its stereotypical but most are also wealthy businessmen."

A pained look ghosted over Sasuke's face. "However, what's important is that reptile vampires are the most brutal vampires. Naruto, please don't hate me." Sasuke whispered with a miserable voice.

In response, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt, face still pressed against Sasuke's shoulder. He frowned at the tortured tone he heard.

"I went looking for you." Sasuke's eyes slowly filled with tears as he remembered the past. "I…" And for the second time that night, his voice broke. "I am so sorry, Naruto. My father… He – He…" Sasuke took in a deep breath. "He… killed your parents."

Naruto stilled and he felt lost all of a sudden like his mind refused to hear the words being told to him. But somehow, the heartache of his parents' death didn't hurt him anymore. His heart was aching for a different reason; Sasuke's anguish – the tears that wet his shirt, the sobs he could feel racking the body holding his, and the tormented voice.

"Naruto, you have to understand that I love you." Sasuke murmured urgently. "Don't be sad, please… Don't hate me."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder. "No, Sasuke. I love you."

Encouraged, Sasuke continued: "After I saw what happened, I… I couldn't move, Naruto. I just watched you in shock as you… you grabbed the bits and pieces of your parents!" Sasuke sounded hysterical as the tears in his eyes flowed unceasingly. "I didn't know what to do. I… When you went inside your house, I heard your terrible laugh."

Sasuke shook his head. "I was furious. I ran back home and killed father with my own hands. I was so attached to you. I'm sorry… I –"

Naruto moved his head back to look at Sasuke's haunted eyes. He frowned and touched the raven's face. "Stop." Naruto wiped away the tears. "I don't want you to hurt any longer. You are more important to me than anything else."

Sasuke smiled softly and he turned his head to kiss Naruto's hand. "Mother… was so… I don't know really but… she killed herself after seeing me kill father. Then… Well… Itachi, my brother, followed mother a few days after but I think it was more because of the reptile vampire's suicidal nature.

"You… lied a lot." Naruto commented.

"I… wanted to protect you from the truth." Sasuke sighed. "Or I don't know, maybe I was protecting myself." He took a hold of Naruto's hand and pressed it to his lips. "I felt so guilty for not being fast enough in finding you; I could have stopped father. But I still wanted to see you so I watched over you from afar."

Naruto smiled. "Every day?"

"Yes, yes, every day." Sasuke smiled back. "Until one day, I talked to you."

"The festival…"

"Yeah,"

"The masked man?"

"No, that wasn't me. Definitely not." Sasuke entwined their fingers. "That day that masked man visited your room and I saw him. At first, I didn't know what to think about it."

"You invited me for coffee."

"Yes, then the next day, Kakashi came in to substitute for Iruka."

"I don't like him." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke chuckled and reached over to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Naruto's ear. "Kakashi was my brother's lover but he left a week before Itachi killed himself because his father was dying." He leaned on Naruto's forehead with his own. "I was mad at Kakashi and blamed him for my brother's death. I had told him to disappear from my sight so I was quite mad when I saw him again."

Naruto nodded. "Is he the masked man?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He came to warn me about someone. Apparently, my father was taking care of his deceased brother's baby shortly after I turned three. I didn't know about it so I was taken aback."

"The boy is the masked man."

"Yes, he is. The boy was mad at me for killing Fugaku, my father, whom he regarded as his father as well. He wanted revenge." Sasuke explained.

"Me,"

"You," Sasuke confirmed. "Later on, I found out he was spying on me so he knew I liked you. I was furious when I found out that he shape-shifted into me when approaching you."

"Vampires… shape-shift?"

"He is a homo wampyrus chiroptera. In lay man's terms, a bat vampire which is the rarest kind. They are capable of shape-shifting. However, they can't turn into any animal aside from a bat hence the name." Sasuke defined.

"Okay,"

"In any case, he was using my progress with you as a leg up in seducing you." Sasuke's face hardened. "Then I saw him kiss you."

Naruto flinched. "Sorry…"

"I approached him afterwards and injured him badly telling him to stay away from you. That's why he didn't visit you again for quite some time."

Naruto nodded, remembering his frustration. "Oh," He groaned. "I kissed you after and said…"

"You told me you were thinking of someone else."

Naruto hung his head.

"Since the man you kissed was essentially my form, I didn't mind too much."

"I'm still sorry…"

Sasuke squeezed the hand he was holding. "When you told me you love me, I found no reason to complain. Then you brought me to eat ice cream with you and I was so happy. I felt like we were back to being innocent kids."

"My…dream last Sunday…"

"I lied to you again that day." Sasuke sighed. "On Saturday, you did leave my house and I really wanted to walk you home but you got annoyed with me. I decided to follow you from a distance and I caught _him_ waiting for you in a tree."

"I remember. I thought I was hallucinating." Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"That night, I stayed outside your room to guard you." Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss. "You seemed to be in distress early in the morning so I knocked on your door."

"Gaara," Naruto's body straightened in alert. "Gaara, he was really there?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Not Gaara." Sasuke whispered, skimming his knuckles across Naruto's cheek. "The masked man shape-shifted into Gaara," He sighed. "I sensed him too late and you didn't listen to me so I made you sleep."

"Uhm… red light?"

"Yeah, that was me. I stabbed the body with my hand. Since there was so much blood, I knew he wound wouldn't heal fast. However, it wasn't really much damage."

"Did he fight you?"

"No, he turned into a bat and ran away. After I brought you home, I went out to look for him and apparently he had the same idea."

"Oh, that's why you left."

"Mmhm… I warned him to leave but then he started talking about the 'present' he gave you that morning so I shot him with a silver bullet around the same area I had stabbed him." Sasuke clucked. "Didn't think he'd go after you while wounded or I would've run after you during the festival."

"Sorry I left without you." Naruto frowned as he remembered what happened.

"It's okay," Sasuke pressed the corner of Naruto's lips and pulled it upward. "I think he hypnotised you because when I arrived and stopped him from killing you, you didn't even notice me."

"I felt really dizzy then. My mind blanked."

Sasuke brushed Naruto's bangs away. "I hit you to make you unconscious. Sorry…"

Naruto shrugged and he leaned in to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "No, say you're welcome and I'll reply with thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"I love you," Sasuke said as his eyes grew even softer. "So… The guy ran away again so I burned his clothes and got his mask. And then –"

"– Wait, just to make sure. You weren't the 'Sasuke' who went home with me a while ago, right?"

Sasuke denied quickly with a shake of his head. "I kept the mask. Then, the day after, I went out and bought you ice cream."

Naruto made a displeased noise. "You forgot the part where we confessed our love for each other."

"Right," Sasuke laughed. "Yes, we did that, didn't we? I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too. I don't remember ice cream."

"Well, when I got back home you were upset that I left again. I flung my coat carelessly onto the couch and comforted you.

"I don't remember any of this…"

"I comforted you." Sasuke repeated. "And we ate ice cream then there was a noise in the living room. The mask fell from my coat and you saw it. You recognised it, obviously."

"Why can't I remember?" Naruto insisted, pinching Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke took a hold of the hand abusing his face. "I erased your memory because you started questioning my love for you."

Naruto gave the raven a look. "I see…"

"That was the first and last time I erased your memory."

Naruto huffed but nodded anyway. "Then, you took me to my bed and bought me ramen. Then… we went to school and we were supposed to walk home together but Iruka and Kakashi stopped you from leaving."

Sasuke nodded. "Iruka was worried about you because Kakashi told him I'm a vampire."

"It's their fault you weren't with me."

"I admit, I'm upset but they were worried for you. They kept me for quite a while but the moment you got bitten, I felt it and came here to find you unconscious."

"It really hurt, Sasuke. It hurt so much but I… I didn't resist too much because I thought it was you. It was so painful and I got scared." Naruto buried his face Sasuke's neck as he was hugged again.

"I was so mad… So mad…" Sasuke whispered, burying his face in Naruto's hair. "Your body was struggling. I could feel his blood in you but at the same time, you were dying. I didn't understand until I bit you in the same place to suck out the blood he put in your system."

"Oh… yeah… I think he hypnotised me again because I couldn't stop myself from drinking his blood."

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hand tightened. "Yes… Well, I drained you of his blood but by that time, you were so out of blood you were near the brink of death."

"How?"

"I gave you my blood – almost all of it. I was so weak after that I collapsed after making sure you'd sleep longer." Sasuke moved his hand to caress Naruto's neck. "He came back and stabbed me. It was very possible that I died right then because I had no more energy."

Naruto stiffened. "I almost lost you…"

"I was foolish, it won't happen again."

"No, no, don't say that. I should've… I should've known it wasn't you. I should've –"

"Hush, I'll be sad if you say more." Sasuke interrupted. "Kakashi came in the room. I think he followed me but it took him longer to arrive. Anyway, he chased the guy away and gave me his blood."

"Is he… dead?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt as he looked around his room.

"No, no, Kakashi is a dhamphiri. Basically, half-vampire and half-human so he didn't need to give me so much blood for me to gain my energy back." Sasuke expounded. "The good news is the person dead is the guy who hurt you. I killed him before you woke up."

"You chased after him?"

"Of course, I did." Sasuke pushed Naruto back from his body and kissed Naruto sweetly. "He harmed you, Naru. I won't forgive that."

"You… But that means…" Naruto's face fell. "You killed twice for me."

"You know what," Sasuke lifted Naruto's head up with a finger on the blonde's chin. "I'll kill more than that if it means keeping you safe and getting revenge for you."

Naruto cast his eyes down and smiled. "So… it wasn't you." He said happily. "You really love me and you won't hurt me." Naruto gazed deep into Sasuke's eyes with shimmering blue eyes dancing with happiness. "You really love me."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "Yes, I really love you." He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the corner of Naruto's lips.

"I really love you too." Then Naruto laughed. "I'm confused though. Why did he bite me twice and then drain me of blood?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I believe he bit you with the intention of turning you into a vampire. And he probably did it twice to hurt you," His grip tightened on Naruto's hand. "Just to hurt you. Nearly draining all of your blood was most likely to kill you slowly and even if you didn't die then, you'd be a bat vampire with enough strength to murder me since I hurt you."

"I wouldn't have…"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's head. "You're not a bat vampire. You're like me, an elemental vampire. You probably want to be human but… If I didn't turn you, you would have died."

Naruto pressed his cheek to Sasuke's. "Why did you give me so much of your blood? He didn't."

"Ah… I had to give you your energy back so you could turn and not die." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back. "I gave you more than you needed actually. I didn't want you to go through pain while turning so…"

"I see." Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." He chuckled a bit. "You… you spoke so much tonight.

Sasuke broke out into a chuckle. "You spoke a lot too." He poked Naruto cheek. "Sometimes short words aren't enough..."

"Got it," Naruto murmured. It was a silent promise to Sasuke that he would try to explain his actions to others just like the raven wanted. "But... Mostly only for you because I love you." Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke, licking the raven's red lips that parted open to accept his tongue. He explored the hot cavern, running his tongue over Sasuke's teeth, playing with Sasuke's tongue, and just… appreciating the taste of his love.

Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips. "Mmm… I love you too." He replied simply before pushing Naruto onto the bed and climbing over him. He pressed their lips together once more and this time, Sasuke entered Naruto's mouth. He nibbled the blonde's tongue and sucked at it, enjoying the moans that answered his actions.

The raven's lips went to Naruto's cheek, kissing one side then the other. Then, he kissed closed eyelids, the smooth tan forehead, and the cute nose, then Naruto's chin. Slowly, he made his way to Naruto's neck and he kissed the skin softly, lapping up the minimal amount of sweat there. He slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and stroked every inch of the blonde's stomach and chest, giving special attention to the nipples.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, arching up to the hand.

Sasuke smiled and lifted his other hand that still held Naruto's, kissing the back of the blonde's palm and the tips of each fingers. "Love you," He smiled and lowered himself to Naruto's chest, kissing and licking the expanse of skin lovingly.

Naruto made a breathy chuckle. "Love you too." He squeezed the hand holding his.

"Always hard, huh?" Sasuke sang in amusement as he reached Naruto's boxers.

"Um…"

Sasuke laughed and took the boxers off Naruto's body. "Are you always hard?" He teased with his eyes on Naruto's erect cock as if speaking to it.

"That's… so embarrassing, Sasuke." Naruto complained.

"Mood killer but… were you…"

"No,"

"Okay," Sasuke licked Naruto's cock and grazed his teeth along the slit of the head.

"Nnngh!" Naruto moaned; one hand gripping Sasuke's in a harsh manner and the other taking hold of Sasuke's raven locks. "So good…"

"You're good…" Sasuke murmured, his mouth sucking on the head with his eyes closed. He concentrated on the feel of Naruto, the pre-cum sliding down his throat as he went down on Naruto slowly. The thick organ was throbbing and hot, gradually getting slippery as it got lubricated by Sasuke's saliva and Naruto's pre-cum. It made a loud wet sound as Sasuke released it, a string of liquid connecting his lips to the head.

Naruto's eyes' clouded at the scene he was seeing and his cock twitched as his breathing starting getting shallow. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke licked his lips and lapped at the cock in a futile attempt to make it less wet. He leaned back and observed his handiwork, quite pleased as the head continued oozing out pre-cum. "Hmm… it's kind of like a sexy fountain."

Naruto sputtered, his tan face immediately turning red. "You're so embarrassing!" He complained and grabbed a pillow, covering his face with a loud groan.

Sasuke chuckled, a grin wide on his face. "Well, you have no idea how solitude makes you a horny and socially inept being."

With a thump, Naruto threw the pillow away. He got up on his elbows and looked at Sasuke in the eye. "Hmm… I have an idea but you're more eloquent than I am."

"I guess…" Sasuke laid his head down on Naruto's thigh, head turned to face Naruto. "So… Are we going to do this?"

"This, you say…" Naruto reached out and tugged at Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke grabbed the hand and kissed it. "Shall I make love to you or should we just… stick with… well…"

Naruto's face coloured again. "Ugh." He flopped down, head bouncing on a fluffy pillow. "Life was way simpler without you."

"Ah…" Sasuke ghosted the tip of his finger over Naruto's cock. "But I was always there; just farther."

Naruto chuckled breathily. "Make love to me, Sasuke."

Smiling, Sasuke crawled up and kissed Naruto's lips sweetly. "I love you." He whispered before sitting up to straddle Naruto's stomach. Sasuke tapped Naruto's nose with his middle finger and slid it down, pulling on the pouty lips, making the blonde shiver from the feather touch down his neck.

Naruto's chest heaved and his cock twitched as Sasuke continued teasing him, the raven's finger slowly, torturously, moving down his chest to his navel, stopping just before it reached Sasuke's groin. Mesmerised, Naruto's mouth opened and his eyes intently stared and dilated as Sasuke licked his finger with exaggerated deliberation.

"Mmnn…"

Naruto mouth ran dry at the provocative moan and he felt his cock twitch and harden even more. "Fuck…"

Sasuke leaned down and placed a wet open-mouthed kiss on the corner of Naruto's lips. "Dirty mouth, Naruto."

Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke gathered his saliva and let it slide down his finger. "This will hurt…" He murmured as he went down Naruto's body to lift the tan legs and expose the pink hole. Sasuke licked the entrance and leaned his cheek on the inside of Naruto's thigh. He watched his finger slide in to get sucked in by the hot flesh. "Shh…" He whispered when Naruto squirmed. With extra care, Sasuke pumped his middle finger in and out, adding in another finger when Naruto started moaning.

"Sasu… can you hur-ry?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and added another finger as he moved up to kiss Naruto's cheek. "This is making love, Naru. Slow and…" Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto, their breath mingling, nose touching, and eyes an inch apart. "About you; loving you completely."

Naruto's breath hitched. "What about… my part?" He gasped as a third finger entered him, hand latching onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Mm… You watch me the whole time and take care of my heart, okay?" Sasuke smiled. He pulled out his fingers and started stroking his own cock. A guttural moan erupted from his chest and Sasuke arched back beautifully, his body outlining enchantingly in the dark for Naruto's eyes. His face was slack with pleasure, eyes closed to the world, and mouth open releasing hot puffs of breath.

Naruto watched on, his own mouth open. As if in slow motion, Naruto reached out to cover Sasuke's hand with his own, helping the raven stroke the hard appendage.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked into pure blue eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto smiled and he sat up, pushing Sasuke's compliant body down. "Hey," He whispered to Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's body was trembling and his heart was thumping strongly, emotions exploding inside him as he reverently placed feather kisses all over Sasuke's chest, stomach, the insides of Sasuke's thighs, and finally, all over Sasuke's beautiful cock. Naruto kissed the cock's head softly and rubbed his cheek against the hot length.

Sasuke moaned lowly and he extended his hand to Naruto to receive a tan hand that he clasped onto. "Naru…"

"You're beautiful, Sasuke." Naruto said. With eyes closed, Naruto went down on Sasuke, carefully licking the length to lubricate it.

The act was as arousing as it was sensual and Sasuke couldn't help the tears that slid down his eyes as he stared up at the white ceiling, mind reeling and heart beating at the fact that his undying love for Naruto was finally returned.

Naruto released the cock and breathed in shakily. He sat down onto the bed and raised his legs, bending them to his chest. His eyes were hooded as Sasuke moved to crawl over him, pale arms hooking under his knees to further expose Naruto's hole.

Sasuke pressed his tip onto Naruto's entrance and slowly, he pressed forward, the head of his cock entering the first ring of smooth muscles. "Naruto, look at me." Sasuke was breathing heavily, eyes intently looking at Naruto's blue eyes. "Don't close your eyes." Sasuke whispered. He continued to press forward, knees digging into the soft mattress beneath them. Sweat dripped down his face, neck, and chest onto Naruto and Sasuke's raven hair hung down, surrounding his face like a dark curtain that closed him to anything other than Naruto. "I love you."

"Sasuke." Naruto raised his trembling hand and cupped Sasuke's face, narrowing his eyes as Sasuke continued entering his body. He gasped when Sasuke filled him completely, body stilling for a moment.

Sasuke nuzzled the tan hand on his cheek, his own body motionless in response to Naruto's. When the blonde heaved in a breath, Sasuke pulled out halfway.

"I love you too."

Sasuke thrust forward.

Naruto gasped again. "Yes."

"Yeah." Sasuke pulled out again and thrust his hip towards Naruto, repeating the movements with a controlled rhythm. At the fourth thrust, Sasuke let go of one of Naruto's leg to hold Naruto's hand, pressing them to his cheek even more intimately as he leaned down to capture parted lips.

Naruto accepted Sasuke's tongue, their appendages dancing harmoniously in a loving dance. His thoughts repeated the words of love and Sasuke translating to only one meaning that he hoped was being passed through his blue eyes to Sasuke's soul.

_I'm yours._

Sasuke retreated from the hot mouth. He licked the wet plump lips, eyes dilating in arousal. "Naruto." Sasuke's voice was hoarse and he suddenly thrust harder into Naruto causing the blonde to gasp harshly and arch up but their eyes stayed connected. Sasuke made a new pace, his thrusts faster and his pushes harder as he responded in his own way to Naruto's promise.

It was a hard, forceful, and explosive act that Sasuke poured his heart and soul into. His fangs extended out and his eyes bled red. He pounded into Naruto's accepting body and similarly glowing blood eyes. Sasuke's mouths moved in an endless silent mantra of Naruto's name, body bursting from the inside from all the emotions, love, and eternal bond he would no doubt have with the single most important everything.

_I was always yours. I live for you. You were mine from the beginning. And I… I am –_

Naruto swiped his thumb across Sasuke's lips, pressing onto it to stop Sasuke's soundless chant. "Mine."

Sasuke exhaled, hard, and then stopped breathing altogether. He leaned down and pressed his nose against Naruto's cheeks, eyes open and alert, absorbing everything his lover's blue eyes were sending him. Sasuke closed his free hand over Naruto's throbbing and leaking cock, stroking it slowly in contrast to his thrusts.

Naruto's face crumpled as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. His chest was constricted and his stomach quivering, body struggling with the oncoming orgasm and Naruto's conscious command to stay relaxed for Sasuke's penetration. His stomach was burning hot and Naruto started vibrating in response to his hard control to make his body still, wanting to accept everything Sasuke was giving him.

A hissing sound was released from inside Naruto's gritted teeth and with a loud groan, he crashed his lips on Sasuke's, red eyes almost a slit as he finally relinquished the control he had on his body. Almost immediately, Naruto started thrashing around, feet flexing and body enveloping itself into half with the more vigorous thrusting Sasuke was gifting him.

Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and started thrusting faster into Naruto, sensing the blonde's impending orgasm and his own closing in. A low moan he made went inside Naruto's mouth, the blonde swallowing Sasuke's desire and pleasure.

Naruto clamped down on Sasuke's lips, biting hard on the soft flesh as he forced his body to freeze. And Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes open and hold onto his position but as his orgasm reached its peak, he unwillingly arched up and his head jerked back, making Sasuke grunt and follow, the raven's bottom lip now bleeding from the grip Naruto's teeth had on it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't faring well either. His control was slipping as the scent of Naruto's semen and his own blood entered his senses. Sasuke's eyes were flashing red and his fangs sharpened. His stomach burned with nearing release and hunger.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's lip and sucked it soothingly in apology. His eyes were a dull red and he was barely relaxing from his high when Sasuke suddenly hit his prostrate and shot his hot semen onto his bundle of nerves. Naruto let go of Sasuke's abused lip and released a long moan, he finally closed his eyes, and the sensations bombarding his sensitised body too much too handle so soon from his high.

Sasuke was in heaven. His mouth was wide open and a predatory growl rumbled from his throat. As soon as he finished milking his own orgasm with Naruto's heat and clamping muscles, he dove into Naruto's neck. Sasuke licked the sweaty neck, tasting the delicious salty flesh. He dragged his tongue down to Naruto's collarbone, lips grazing the hot flushed flesh until he reached the dip above Naruto's left collarbone.

By instinct alone, Naruto understood what Sasuke was about to do. He buried his hands in Sasuke's soft raven hair and inhaled his lover's scent. He shivered in anticipation as Sasuke lapped onto the vulnerable spot below his shoulder.

With an animalistic otherworldly sound, Sasuke stretched his mouth and jaw open then plunged his fangs into Naruto's soft flesh.

Naruto grunted in pain but quickly relaxed as Sasuke sucked his blood out, greedily drinking his life source. The blonde's eyes reverted back to pure blue, his energy leaving him gradually.

Sasuke restrained himself and let go of Naruto's flesh, licking the twin wounds until they healed and closed up. Blood dripped down from the corner of his lips as he pressed himself onto Naruto.

Naruto was breathing heavily but he accepted Sasuke's kiss, massaging Sasuke's scalp as they kissed languidly. Almost without a conscious thought, Naruto swallowed down his own blood from Sasuke as they swapped saliva in their tongues' dance.

When they separated, mouths still pressed together but lips closed. Sasuke held onto Naruto's gaze, admiring the sparkling he had watched from the shadows for so many years. Minutes passed until Sasuke increased the distance between him and Naruto. He placed his palm beside Naruto's head, lifting himself up as he brought his other arm to his mouth. He bit down, blood oozing out immediately to slide down his arm. A drop of red liquid bounced off Naruto's chest, mixing with the sheen of sweat there. Sasuke's red eyes dulled to radiate a warm heat and he smiled fondly at Naruto as he lowered his bleeding wrist to Naruto's open mouth.

The blood was drunk greedily by Naruto and his blue eyes bled back to red. Its taste was exquisite and a different feeling altogether. To Naruto, the liquid melted in his mouth, leaving a thick taste that had him craving for me. But all too soon, Sasuke's skin healed and Naruto was greeted with a familiar pleasing taste that came in the form of Sasuke's tongue as they kissed again.

They couldn't get enough of one another and Naruto's heart was already so heavy with the love he felt that it could barely beat. Silently, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was experiencing the same thing or if it was just an aftereffect of being a new vampire.

Sasuke ran his tongue across Naruto's perfect white teeth, catching a taste of their mixed blood before he retreated again and hugged Naruto. He buried the beautiful blonde head into his chest with force, wanting the moment to never end.

Sasuke finally got what was his – what he had craved for and protected for most his life.

"Naruto." It was one word but Sasuke conveyed all he felt with it.

And Naruto responded in his own way, his eyes now a deep pool of blue made Sasuke drown in its depths of emotions. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered, leaning up to brush his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke kissed back with equal fervour and feeling. "Naruto."

"Love you." Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's face, lips still pressed to Sasuke's in an innocent but passionate kiss.

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's lips, his cheeks warming under Naruto's hold. He allowed himself to drown inside the embrace of Naruto's intense eyes, his own eyes back to its fierce black. "You're mine." He growled.

"Always." Naruto confirmed.

*~*~*Vampire*~*~*

It was midnight when Sasuke awoke from his light sleep; his arm was still wrapped tightly around the bundle of blonde and tan that was the love of his life, Naruto. With gentle fingers, Sasuke caressed the blonde locks of hair that shadowed the top of Naruto's face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss onto the blonde's cheek. "I love you, Naruto."

Sasuke swallowed and a tear rolled, unbidden, down his porcelain skin to drop onto Naruto's lips. "I'm sorry for all my lies." He pressed his lips together for a moment and then sighed. "Above everything else, my love for you will always be true. It is… perhaps the only true fact that I have given you of myself over time before today."

Naruto stirred and moved closer to Sasuke's warmth.

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward to touch his forehead with Naruto's. "My love, my life, Naruto, will you forgive me for the life you will have to lead from now on? Can you stomach seeing blood every day, once again, because of my negligence?" Sasuke closed his eyes. "I am sorry. I am sorry."

Naruto groaned in his sleep and Sasuke opened his eyes, pressing a thumb on a smooth tan cheek. "Shh, my love," Sasuke whispered. "Naruto…" The raven made a weak smile. "Will you love me the same when I act as my true self or will you be disillusioned and leave me?"

Sasuke laughed breathily. "I have… so many things to reveal, so many words to say, so many… many truths and lies to protect. Perhaps, I have protected them on false reasons I once believed to be right." With a deep exhale, Sasuke shifted and looked out his window at the high moon. "I must decide… soon, moon. My Love is… so unreachable to me right now."

_Though he is by my side,_

_He does not know who he loves._

_I am a lie._

_For him, I am a lie unseen._

_Protected by the shadows since birth,_

_Can I step onto the sunlight that time granted to my kind?_

_Must I live on with the lies and secrecy to keep him happy and by my side?_

_Is my pain and suffering… all for an imaginary cause?_

_Naruto, my love, I love you. Only you. Forever._

_If only you are truly mine._

Naruto's body moved once more beside Sasuke's and a warm tan hand sleepily grabbed the raven's, holding it, encasing it, within its secure strength. "Sasuke…" Naruto murmured in his sleep. "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes immediately softened and his mind shifted from its confines and focused its attention on the sleeping blonde. With a genuine smile, Sasuke hauled Naruto's body to his and possessively, lovingly, held the blonde. He buried his face in blonde spikes and kissed Naruto's head. "As do I, Naruto."

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on a video that the Capasanta Family made on YouTube named 'Eternal'. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and the video if you check it out!
> 
> Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,  
> All Rights Reserved © Fiend Maz 2014


End file.
